


Two sides of the same coin.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry Allen is one of The Rogues, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Killing, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Mob Boss Leonard Snart, Morally Ambiguous Character, No Refractory Period, Overprotective Joe West, POV Barry Allen, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Rogues (DCU), Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Shower Sex, Supportive Henry Allen, Temperature Play, Temporary Character Death, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, Time Travel, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Leonard Snart es el jefe de la familia mafiosa más poderosa de Central City, los Renegados. Barry Allen es su pareja, y después de nueve meses en coma y despertar, descubre que no todo es igual a como lo era antes.





	1. Weird things always happens.

Leonard Snart no se podía calificar como un criminal normal y corriente. Él era el cabecilla de la mafia más grande de Central City, pero le gustaba ensuciarse las manos de vez en cuando cometiendo robos él mismo.

Al principio, tan solo usaba armas normales y corrientes, pero un día, mientras estaba robando en uno de los almacenes de los Laboratorios STAR, se encontró con una pistola que se convirtió en su preferida.

Llevaba a todas partes la pistola de frío, pero no era lo único que tenía siempre con él, pues le gustaba mostrar sus adquisiciones más valiosas a todo el mundo para que vieran el poder que tenía.

Su casa y Saints and Sinners, el local que era donde llevaba casi todas sus negociaciones con otras familias u otros criminales, estaba lleno de obras de arte robadas, a la vista de todo el mundo, ya que no temía que la policía se atreviera a intentar algo en su contra. Los tenía a todos comiendo de su mano.

La otra cosa que llevaba prácticamente siempre con él, era a mí, su pareja, un chico de laboratorio que trabajaba de CSI y que no era nadie realmente especial. No por lo menos hasta la explosión del acelerador de partículas.

Ese día, me cayó un rayo encima, y estuve en coma durante nueve meses, despertando en una cama de hospital, pero no en un hospital.

Me levanté casi enseguida, asustado porque no sabía dónde estaba, y cuando me explicaron la situación fruncí levemente el ceño y llamé a mi pareja antes de permitir que unos desconocidos me hicieran análisis.

El criminal estuvo a mi lado tan solo un cuarto de hora después, y me explicó que amenazó a esos dos amables chicos para cuidar de mí después de ver que en el hospital no podían hacerlo adecuadamente e investigar sobre quién podría hacerlo en mejores condiciones.

Tras salir de los restos de los Laboratorios, también descubrí que mi novio tenía poderes, y aunque al principio me asusté, enseguida me sedujo la idea.

–No recordaba que tu temperatura corporal fuera tan baja –dije frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Mejor que nunca –contestó subiéndose a su moto–. En casa te mostraré unos nuevos trucos que he aprendido.

Fue cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar que me di cuenta de que también hacía un poco más de frío allí, y me pregunté si mi cuerpo se había vuelto más sensible a la temperatura a causa del accidente.

–Vamos, Lenny –hablé con tono juguetón–, enséñame esos trucos nuevos.

–Por supuesto –Sonrió de lado y me besó antes de apartarse–. No te asustes, querido, a ti nunca te haría daño.

Fruncí levemente el ceño al no entender lo que quería decir, pero entonces vi cómo se quitaba la chaqueta que llevaba para mostrarme bien sus manos.

Entonces, vi cómo se empezaban a cubrir de hielo, a formar pequeñas estalactitas y bolas de hielo sobre su extremidad y abrí mucho los ojos.

–¿Qué diablos es eso? –pregunté alterado–. ¿Cómo… Cómo lo estás haciendo?

–Cisco y la doctora Snow dicen que es por el acelerador de partículas –explicó–. Tiene sentido, porque después del incidente empezaron a salir a la luz muchos patanes con poderes que intentaron quitarme el trono.

El hielo desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí y me asombré, pues como chico de ciencias y de ciencia ficción, todas esas cosas me parecían increíbles e interesantes.

–Espero que les dieras su merecido –Me crucé de brazos–. Nadie debe creer que puede intentar derribarte sin consecuencias.

–Por supuesto, mi amor –Sonrió de lado por un momento aunque se puso serio enseguida–, pero ahora tendré que tenerte vigilado todavía más, porque con todos los meta-humanos que hay sueltos intentando quitarme el puesto, más de uno intentará atacarte a ti para hacerme daño.

–Lo siento –Bajé la mirada algo triste–, vas a tener que estar distraído por mi culpa.

Sentí a mi hombre acercarse a mí, probablemente para animarme y decirme que no era culpa mía, pero entonces escuché el sonido de un disparo, y al girarme hacia el lugar de donde venía el sonido, pude **ver** la bala.

Estaba casi quieta en el aire, avanzando muy despacio, y al mirar a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que no era solo eso, sino que todo estaba casi parado.

Vi un montón de hielo empezar a formarse a nuestro alrededor, y al instante siguiente todo iba otra vez a tiempo normal, el hielo nos envolvió por completo y la bala se chocó contra la barrera que había creado mi pareja.

–¿Estás bien, Barry? –preguntó, deshaciendo el escudo que nos protegía–. Voy a matar al gilipollas que se haya atrevido a atacarme en mi propia casa.

Rápidamente se alejó de mí, miró por la ventana para buscar al que me había intentado asesinar (había podido ver muy claramente hacia dónde iba esa bala) y tras hacer un pequeño gesto con la mano volvió a girarse hacia mí.

Una vez más, el tiempo casi se paró y me asusté un poco porque no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque tampoco era muy complicado llegar a la conclusión fácil teniendo a un tipo que controlaba el hielo delante de mí.

–Len –hablé con nervios cuando todo volvió a su velocidad normal–, me está pasando algo.

Justo después de eso, me descontrolé y cuando me di cuenta me había chocado contra una pared, soltando un quejido por el golpe, y al instante siguiente había ido a parar sobre la mesa de café del salón, rompiendo el cristal en mil pedazos y clavándome algunos cuantos.

–Barry, tranquilo –el criminal se acercó a mí y me ayudó a levantarme y a quitarme algunos cristales–. Creo que será mejor que volvamos a los Laboratorios STAR para ver qué es lo que tienen que decir.

Asentí con la cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo con esa decisión y me dejé guiar hasta la moto, viendo cómo una de mis manos comenzaba a vibrar con fuerza.

–¿Crees que podré controlarlo?

Cuando ambos nos subimos al vehículo, me acarició la mano y me hizo levantarla un poco para darme un beso en el dorso.

–Por supuesto que podrás –contestó–, yo pasé más o menos por lo mismo que tú al principio.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, apoyando mi mejilla en su espalda, resintiéndome un poco por los cortes, y cerré los ojos para no pensar en nada hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.


	2. Even cold, you can make my body burn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez en casita, Len y Barry se ponen al día. *guiño, guiño*

En los Laboratorios STAR me acabaron de quitar los cristales (y vieron que mis heridas se curaban casi al instante), me hicieron pruebas, me llevaron hasta una carretera para comprobar qué velocidad podía alcanzar y cuando terminé con todo eso suspiré y volví a casa con mi pareja.

–Estoy agotado –murmuré–, y ese estúpido atuendo me apretaba demasiado.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Mi criminal sonrió de lado, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros–. A mí me ha parecido muy sexy –Me abrazó por la cintura–. Si no hubiera sido porque era más importante que sepas todo lo posible sobre tus poderes, te habría tumbado allí mismo en el suelo y te hubiera follado hasta que ninguno de los dos nos pudiéramos mover.

Me sonrojé levemente y me mordí el labio inferior, sonriéndole con deseo mientras me pegaba un poco más a su cuerpo.

–Para mí, tan solo han sido un par de días desde la última vez que lo hicimos –comenté, acercando mis labios a los suyos–, pero para ti han sido meses –Me relamí los labios–. ¿Cómo has aguantado tanto?

–Centrándome en aprender a usar mis poderes y usando todos esos vídeos que me enviabas cuando estaba en otras ciudades –Me besó con cariño, aunque se le notaban las ansias–. Nunca ha sido suficiente, pero me ayudaban a soportar un día más sin poder disfrutar de tu cuerpo.

–No te preocupes –Le mordí el labio inferior de forma seductora–, ahora puedes usarme hasta que tengas suficiente.

–Nunca tengo suficiente de ti –Me levantó del suelo e hizo que me abrazara a sus caderas con las piernas–, pero te usaré hasta que me quede satisfecho por ahora.

Caminó hasta el sofá, donde se sentó conmigo encima y me quitó la camiseta antes de devorarme la boca y acariciar mi torso y nuevos abdominales, regalo del acelerador de partículas, con intensidad.

Al primer contacto de piel contra piel, me tensé por completo por lo frías que estaban sus manos, pero me relajé casi al instante, abrazándolo por el cuello e inclinándome hacia él para que hubiera la mínima distancia entre nuestros cuerpo.

Al fin y al cabo, la temperatura baja no era tan desagradable, al contrario, era un buen contraste con el calor de mi cuerpo.

–Lenny –lo llamé–, quiero tu lengua en mi culo, por favor…

–Por supuesto que sí, amor mío –Llevó sus labios a mi cuello y me hizo un chupetón–. Apóyate en el respaldo del sofá y déjame ver ese precioso trasero que tienes.

Sin perder tiempo, bajé de su regazo y me subí al sofá, colocándome como me había pedido, recostando mis brazos sobre la parte más alta del mueble y quedándome apoyado en mis rodillas.

–¿Así está bien?

–Así estás perfecto, Barry –Se colocó detrás de mí–, pero ahora lo vas a estar todavía más.

Llevó sus manos de nuevo a mi pecho y las fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al borde de mis pantalones, los cuales desabrochó en unos segundos y los bajó, junto con mi ropa interior, todo lo que pudo.

Entonces acarició mis nalgas, jugó a provocarme llevando un dedo hasta mi entrada para rozarla y ese gesto me excitó tanto que sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo entero comenzó a vibrar.

–Lo siento –dije enseguida, rojo como un tomate, al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado–, no sé… no sé qué ha pasado, no puedo controlarlo.

–Tranquilo –Se rió levemente y me dio un beso a mitad espalda–, pero como hagas eso mientras te esté follando, nadie podrá culparme por correrme antes de tiempo.

Tragué saliva con fuerza y asentí con la cabeza, intentando respirar hondo para centrarme en mi cuerpo y que no volviera a ocurrir algo parecido porque de lo contrario moriría avergonzado.

Fue ese momento el que el criminal escogió para abrirme las nalgas y colar su lengua entre ellas, consiguiendo que se me escapara un gemido y que agarrara con fuerza el sofá.

Durante un rato, se dedicó a molestarme de esa forma tan placentera, pero finalmente me penetró con su bendita lengua y me vi obligado a cerrar los ojos y a morderme el labio inferior para intentar no volver a vibrar.

Fallé estrepitosamente en el intento, pero al parecer a mi pareja le dio igual, porque continuó con su trabajo e incluso tal vez se impacientó un poco, pues no tardó demasiado en hacer que uno de sus dedos se uniera a su lengua.

Por alguna razón, notaba que me acercaba muy rápido al orgasmo, por lo que cuando empezó a masajear mi próstata, me revolví y traté de avisarle.

–Lenny –gemí su nombre–. Len, para… para…

Sin embargo, no me hizo caso, continuó con lo que hacía, mientras yo me agarraba con fuerza a donde podía y unos segundos después me corrí sin necesidad siquiera de masturbarme.

–Vaya –No lo vi, pero supe que sonreía de forma burlona–, parce que para tu cuerpo sí que han sido varios meses aunque para ti hayan sido dos días –No sacó su dedo de mi interior, y eso provocó que el calor no me abandonara–. Es una lástima, quería metértela hasta el fondo una y otra vez, pero parece que me tendré que conformar con una mamada.

–No –Tragué saliva–. Quiero que me folles, necesito que lo hagas…

–Pero querido, –habló con amabilidad– si lo hiciera lo pasarías mal por la sobre-estimulación.

–No –Negué con la cabeza mientras movía mis caderas–, me estoy excitando otra vez…

Mi novio pareció no creérselo, pues llevó su mano libre hasta mi miembro y lo manoseó un poco, haciéndome gimotear y revolverme con un poco más de ansiedad, necesitando más contacto que ése.

–Vaya, vaya –murmuró–, así que resulta que eres de verdad toda una zorra –Metió un segundo dedo en mi interior–. En ese caso todavía puedo jugar contigo.

Comenzó a penetrarme sin mucha prisa, volviendo a la posición en la que se encontraba antes para seguir estimulándome con su lengua, y poco después ya la tenía completamente dura y eran tres de sus dedos los que se encontraban en mi interior.

–Len, por favor –Giré la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro–, te necesito ya…

Tras alejar su mano de mi cuerpo durante unos segundos, me manejó como quito hasta tenerme boca arriba en el sofá, me quitó por completo los pantalones y se abrió los suyos para sacar su miembro y penetrarme sin piedad.

–Estás tan apretado como cuando te follé por primera vez –gruñó comenzando a moverse–. Creo que solo por esto ha valido la pena esperar tantos meses…

Gemí con deseo por sus palabras, abriéndome de piernas todo lo que pude para facilitarle el acceso y eché hacia atrás la cabeza cuando su hombría comenzó a rozar mi próstata una y otra vez.

–Lenny… mastúrbame, por favor –supliqué–. Quiero manchar tu mano con mi semen al correrme…

Sus embestidas cada vez fueron más erráticas y cuando cumplió mi capricho y me empezó a masturbar, supe que él iba a llegar al orgasmo también por la tensión en su cuerpo y los gestos de su cara.

Por ello, no me sorprendió en absoluto que se inclinara para estimular mis pezones con su boca justo antes de hacerme eyacular para después, sin perder tiempo, sacara su miembro de mi interior y se masturbara sobre mi abdomen hasta correrse.

Durante unos minutos tan solo nos quedamos en silencio, recuperando el aire y normalizando nuestra respiración, pero en cuanto lo conseguimos subió su boca hasta la mía para volver a besarme.

Estuvimos tranquilos durante un buen rato, sin movernos del sitio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que finalmente mi pareja se levantó y se quitó la camiseta.

–Voy a preparar el baño para ducharme –dijo–. Si para cuando lo haya hecho has limpiado el sofá y has recogido tu ropa, dejaré que te unas.

Sonreí levemente mientras asentía con la cabeza, me levanté sin prisas para hacer lo que me había pedido y cuando terminé fui al aseo para pillarlo justo cuando se estaba metiendo en la ducha.

En silencio, ambos nos aseamos entre besos y algunas caricias, sabiendo que de normal el criminal no era tan cariñoso pero se estaba comportando así porque había estado asustado de la posibilidad de perderme y porque me había echado mucho de menos.

Una vez fuera del baño, ya secos y con ropa cómoda para ir por la casa, me acerqué a mi pareja para pasar los brazos por sus hombros y hablarle muy cerca de sus labios.

–¿Podemos hacer palomitas y ver alguna película? –pregunté de forma mimosa–. Estoy cansado por todo lo que he tenido que pasar hoy y me apetece relajarme un rato contigo sin hacer nada.

–Por supuesto, mi amor –contestó con una sonrisa–. Ve eligiendo la película y yo haré las palomitas.

Sonreí infantilmente y le di un corto beso en los labios antes de ir hasta el salón, quizá un poco más rápido de lo que un humano normal sería capaz, donde puse Netflix después de sacar una manta para ver qué película podríamos ver.

Cuando me decidí, me senté en el sofá, vi a mi pareja dejar las palomitas sobre la mesa e irse de nuevo a la cocina a por más provisiones (lo cual más tarde agradecí porque estaba inexplicablemente hambriento).

–Vamos, Lenny, ven ya –me quejé como un niño–. No es tan difícil coger un par de cervezas y sentarse al lado de tu querido.

Negó levemente con la cabeza, acabó de traer las cosas que necesitaríamos para sobrevivir sin movernos el rato que durara la película y la puse para verla, pero casi al final de la película me quedé traspuesto, durmiéndome como un bebé con la cabeza apoyada en el cuerpo del otro hombre y sintiéndome en una nube en la fresquita comodidad de sus brazos.


	3. Like old days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry vuelve al trabajo y habla con Lenny sobre los Renegados.

Durante semanas, estuve yendo a los Laboratorios STAR cada día para practicar todo lo que podía hacer con mis poderes y descubriendo por qué a veces me desmayaba sin más.

Cuando por fin supe que podía controlar la velocidad de mi cuerpo sin chocarme contra paredes de repente ni descubrir a los demás que era un meta-humano, por fin volví a mi trabajo, dejándome acompañar por mi pareja hasta la puerta de la comisaría.

–¿Vendrás a recogerme cuando acabe la jornada?

–Por supuesto que sí, Barry –contestó con una sonrisa casi imperceptible–, pero también vendré a ver cómo estás a tu hora de comer, así que espérame.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, bajando de la moto, me quité el casco antes de inclinarme hacia él para darle un beso en los labios y finalmente me metí en el edificio para volver a trabajar después de meses de no haber pasado por allí.

–Es bueno volver a verte por aquí, Barry –El Capitán Singh fue el primero en saludarme–, esto no era lo mismo sin ti.

Sonreí con amabilidad, sabiendo que una de las razones por las que me trataba tan bien era porque el departamento recibía cuantiosas donaciones anónimas que todo el mundo sabía muy bien que venían de parte de mi novio.

Probablemente también me tenía algo de cariño porque prácticamente nos había visto crecer a mí y a Iris, pero el hombre era listo y sabía que no tenía que tener una mala relación conmigo.

–Créame, Capitán, yo me alegro más de haber vuelto –contesté–, he tenido suerte de que hayan sido tan solo unos meses y no años.

El hombre me puso una mano en el hombro comprensivamente, intentando apoyarme un poco, y asintió con la cabeza.

–Si durante estas semanas en algún momento te sientes muy cansado no te preocupes y márchate –dijo–. Sería comprensible, al fin y al cabo prácticamente acabas de salir de un coma.

–Muchas gracias –Sonreí un poco más ampliamente–. Por ahora iré a familiarizarme de nuevo con el laboratorio y a comenzar a avanzar trabajo.

El policía me dio una afirmación silenciosa y se marchó a su despacho, y yo hice lo mismo, consiguiendo llegar a mi lugar de trabajo después de que algunos compañeros me pararan de camino y me dijeran lo mucho que se alegraban de mi vuelta.

Tras unas cuantas horas de estar centrado en la bendita ciencia y en las pruebas de distintos casos, por fin llegó mi descanso para comer y un compañero entró para avisarme de que mi pareja estaba en la puerta esperándome.

Sonreí ampliamente, le agradecí al agente que me lo hubiera dicho y terminé lo que estaba haciendo rápidamente para finalmente bajar y encontrarme con mi novio en la puerta.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para comer?

–El mismo de siempre –contesté antes de darle un beso en los labios–. Una hora.

Llevó su mano a lo más bajo de mi espalda pero sin llegar a mi culo y comenzó a guiarme de forma galante hasta el coche que nos estaba esperando.

–En ese caso nos dará tiempo a ir al restaurante en el que he reservado mesa.

De camino al local, aprovechando que teníamos conductor, estuvimos todo el rato besándonos, y de no haber sido porque en cinco minutos ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, lo más seguro era que hubiéramos acabado desnudos y haciéndolo sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Salimos del vehículo y entramos en el restaurante, donde enseguida nos llevaron hasta nuestra mesa y nos atendieron, poniendo nuestros pedidos como prioritarios.

–Oye, Len –murmuré–, hace tiempo que no veo a Mick y a Lisa, y no se han pasado a verme, así que supongo que no les has dicho que he despertado.

–Así es –aceptó–. Antes de que vuelvas a pasearte de mi brazo por Saints and Sinners como mi mejor adquisición, tenemos que hablar seriamente de algunos temas –Estiró su mano para acariciar la mía–, como por ejemplo quién debe saber sobre tus poderes.

–No creo que deba ocultarles algo así a tu mejor amigo y a tu hermana –dije–. Ellos son muy importantes para ti, y también para mí, y confío en ellos.

–Lo sé, a ellos no tenía ninguna intención de no decírselo –contestó–. De hecho, son los únicos que saben que yo también tengo poderes –explicó–, pero no creo que sea buena idea que los demás Renegados sepan todo lo que puedes hacer.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Los más cercanos a mí deberían saber que tienes poderes –habló con seriedad–, pero no que eres un velocista –Fruncí el ceño–. Pienso que deberías disfrazar tus poderes fingiendo que son otros.

La comida nos llegó en ese momento, y por ello pausamos la conversación, pero en cuanto la camarera nos dejó a solas de nuevo, miré a mi pareja con una sonrisa ladeada.

–Creo que me gusta este juego –Cogí la servilleta y la froté con tanta rapidez que ardió–, haré que los demás piensen que solo puedo quemar cosas.

–A Mick le encantará ese truco –Se rió y entonces pareció recordar algo–. Por cierto, al final no podré ir a recogerte, tengo reunión con los chicos un rato antes de que tú salgas de trabajar.

–Entonces ven a por mí antes –Puse morritos–, el Capitán ha dicho que puedo tomarme ciertas libertades por ahora, y así podría aprovechar la oportunidad para ver de nuevo a los Renegados.

–Está bien –Sonrió levemente–, y por cierto, hay nuevos fichajes en el equipo.

Mientras comíamos, me estuvo hablando un poco de todos ellos, pero finalmente nos terminamos todos los platos que nos pusieron delante y mi hora de descanso estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, por lo que volvimos a subir al coche y nos quedamos en él hasta el último minuto que pude aprovechar.

Tras darle un corto beso en los labios, volví a la comisaría para regresar a mi puesto de trabajo y continué haciendo mi labor hasta unas pocas horas más tarde, cuando el mafioso volvió para recogerme de nuevo.

–Barry, Snart está abajo esperándote –habló el policía–. Me alegra ver que estás bien y de vuelta a las andadas.

–Muchas gracias, Eddie –Bajé la mirada–. ¿Cómo están Iris y Joe?

–Dando guerra, como siempre –contestó–. Iris sigue haciendo todo lo que puede para conseguir un trabajo de reportera, y Joe… bueno, lo ves por aquí –Se alzó levemente de hombros–. Parece que está bien, pero te echa de menos –comentó–, ambos te echan de menos –Suspiró levemente–. Fueron a visitarte muchas veces cuando estabas en coma.

–Lo sé –murmuré–, Len me lo dijo, y me animó a hablar con ellos –Respiré hondo y volví a mirar al rubio a los ojos–, pero ya lo he intentado muchas veces y sé que acabaría en otra discusión, así que no merece la pena.

–No te rindas con ellos, Barry, te quieren mucho –habló con sinceridad, como siempre hacía–. Lo único que les queda por entender es que uno no puede elegir de quién se enamora –Sonrió un poco más y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta del laboratorio–. Ahora lárgate, tu querido te está esperando.

Me reí levemente, abracé al policía con fuerza durante unos largos segundos y cuando finalmente me separé de él lo miré a los ojos con agradecimiento.

–Gracias por el apoyo –dije de forma honesta–, significa mucho para mí.

Tras recibir un “de nada” por parte del rubio, recogí las cosas en un momento y me marché de allí para reunirme con mi pareja, darle un beso y ponerme el casco sin perder ni un solo segundo más.

Entonces, ambos nos subimos a la moto, nos fuimos a casa para poder ducharme y cambiarme en, literalmente, menos de cinco minutos y finalmente nos volvimos a montar en el vehículo para irnos al bar en el que mi meta-humano preferido llevaba a cabo la mayor parte de sus negocios y reuniones.


	4. New rogues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry se reúne con los Renegados y tiene un pequeño encontronazo.

Cuando llegamos al local, lo hicimos veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada, por lo que allí tan solo estaban Lisa, Mick, Hartley y Shawna, y por suerte me llevaba bien con todos ellos.

No dudé ni un segundo en saludarlos y recibir los abrazos de su parte porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no nos veíamos, y aunque mi pareja les había dicho después de comer que yo estaba bien y que llevaba despierto un tiempo, me habían echado de menos.

–Nos habías asustado mucho, Barry –dijo el cerebrito–. No nos vuelvas a hacer algo así.

–Ey, no es culpa mía que me cayera un rayo –Sonreí levemente–, pero también me alegro mucho de veros.

Nos estuvimos poniendo un poco al día durante los siguientes minutos hasta que llegaron el resto de los Renegados, a los cuales conocía a la mayoría, pero había alguno que era nuevo.

A uno en especial, aunque no lo había visto jamás en el bar, lo reconocí a pesar de que hacía años que no lo veía, al fin y al cabo, la cara de un abusón que te hizo la vida imposible era muy difícil de olvidar.

–¿Barry Allen? –preguntó el matón al verme–. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? –Sonrió de lado–. ¿Te has perdido?

–No, yo sé muy bien dónde estoy –contesté con seriedad–, ¿lo sabes tú?

–¿Os conocéis?

Miré al hombre que había hablado, Mark Mardon, y asentí con la cabeza con gesto neutro, dándole a entender que no era alguien con quien me llevara bien.

–Era un abusón descerebrado en el colegio –expliqué–. Creo que yo era su víctima preferida porque a él le gustaba Iris y quería llamar su atención.

–Retira eso ahora mismo –Me cogió del cuello de la camiseta–, o lo lamentarás.

–Parece que algunas cosas no cambian –Lo agarré de la muñeca con fuerza–, pero otras sí que lo hacen.

Comencé a hacer vibrar mi mano a tanta rapidez que el movimiento era casi imperceptible al ojo humano, pero cuando creí que iba a quemar su piel, su brazo entero se cubrió de metal y fruncí el ceño.

Al parecer él también era un meta-humano, pero la verdad era que no me importaba, por lo que continué haciendo vibrar mi mano hasta que notó el calor y me soltó de golpe.

–¡Hijo de puta!

Fue a lanzarme un puñetazo, pero para mí iba a cámara lenta y por ello pude esquivarlo con soltura antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y mirar fijamente a los ojos al matón.

–¿Recuerdas las reglas de los Renegados, Tony? –pregunté mirándolo con desprecio–. Una de ellas es no pelear entre nosotros –expliqué, dando otro paso hacia atrás para ponerme a la altura de mi pareja–. Otra, es no molestar a la novia del jefe.

Sonreí levemente de lado antes de abrazar por el cuello al mafioso, pegándome a su cuerpo todo lo que pude antes de darle un beso en los labios.

–Lárgate ya o muere –dijo Mick–. Piensa rápido, no tienes más opciones.

–Pero…

–Hazle caso –habló el que controlaba el hielo–, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, así que como cuando Barry se separe de mí sigas al alcance de mi vista, eres hombre muerto.

Parecía que al final alguna neurona tenía ese idiota, pues enseguida se dio la vuelta y se marchó del local a paso rápido, sin mirar atrás ni intentar decir nada más.

–¿Era necesario el drama, Barry? –preguntó la hermana del jefe–. Podrías haber dicho un sencillo “que se largue”.

–He aprendido del mejor –bromeé–. Además, quería que se fuera sabiendo que no debe volver a cruzarse en mi camino de nuevo.

Me separé de mi pareja un poco, dejándole libertad de movimiento pero todavía manteniéndome en su espacio personal, disfrutando de su cercanía y de la temperatura tan baja que emanaba de su cuerpo.

–Centrémonos en lo importante –dijo Rathaway–, ¿eres un meta-humano?

Fui a contestarle con una sonrisa ladeada, pero entonces el jefe carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos los presentes y nos callamos enseguida al ver su cara de pocos amigos, aunque yo no me aparté ni un solo centímetro de él.

–No he convocado esta reunión para cotilleos y tonterías –comenzó a hablar mi pareja–, así olvidaos de todo lo demás y hablemos de negocios –exigió–. Cuando terminemos con esos temas, hablaremos de Barry.

Tras eso, todos asintieron en silencio con la cabeza y se acomodaron en los sofás con forma de semicírculo para tratar los temas de negocios con tranquilidad.

Yo, por mi parte, me acomodé, como siempre, sobre el regazo de mi novio, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y permitiendo que su mano acariciara desde mi rodilla hasta mi trasero.

La mayoría del tiempo estaba en silencio mientras ellos charlaban, pero si alguien me pedía opinión o hablaban de algún tema que yo conocía bien, no dudaba en hablar también.

Finalmente, terminaron de comentar todo lo que tenían que comentar acerca de sus negocios, por lo que el que controlaba el hielo me dio un corto beso en los labios y miró a los demás.

–El último tema del que vamos a hablar oficialmente hoy es que Barry también es un meta –explicó–. Esto no puede salir de aquí, nadie ajeno a nosotros debe saberlo.

–Pero Tony ya lo sabe y se ha largado –intervino Sam–, ¿lo buscamos y nos deshacemos de él?

–No creo que haga falta –comenté yo–. Si es lo suficientemente listo, se irá de la ciudad y no volveremos a saber nada de él –dije–, y si no lo es, tampoco lo será como para contarle a alguien mi secreto antes de que lo matéis.

–Está bien –aceptó Shawna–, ¿y qué es lo que puedes hacer tú?

–Puedo crear fricción contra lo que sea que toque –informé–. Puedo causar quemaduras, quemar cosas o causar desgaste en ciertos objetos.

Para hacer una demostración, cogí una servilleta y, al igual que había hecho a la hora de comer en el restaurante, le acabé prendiendo fuego, dejando que mi hombre se encargara de congelarlo después con un corto disparo de la pistola de frío para apagarlo.

–Creo que voy a cambiar de mejor amigo –habló el pirómano–, ese truco me gusta más que los de hielo de Snart.

–Te dije que le gustaría –Mi pareja me dio un beso en la mejilla–, así que no lo hagas mucho delante de él o de verdad intentará cambiarme por ti.

Me reí levemente y giré mi cabeza para volver a besarlo en los labios, de forma un poco más profunda que las veces anteriores aunque sin pasarme de la raya.

Me encantaba que todo el mundo viera que mi novio era Leonard Snart, que supieran que tenían que hablarme con respeto o se arrepentirían, que supieran que tanto él como yo estábamos fuera de sus posibilidades.

–¿Podemos deducir entonces que la reunión ha terminado? –preguntó Hartley–. No es que me moleste ver cómo os enrolláis, pero tengo una envidia más bien poco sana.

–Os podéis largar ya –afirmó el jefe–, excepto Lisa y Mick –añadió–. Todavía tengo algo de lo que hablar con vosotros.

Los dos suspiraron resignados porque pensaron que tendrían que quedarse mirándonos mientras nos besábamos durante un buen rato, aunque era más dramatismo que nada, porque todos sabíamos que si Lenny decía que quería hablar de algo, era porque quería hacerlo.

–Ya estamos los cuatro solos –dijo la chica–, ¿de qué quieres hablarnos?

–Vosotros sois los únicos que vais a saber esto aparte de los dos cerebritos de los Laboratorios STAR –explicó mi pareja–. Los poderes de Barry no son exactamente lo que ha dicho –informó–, él es en realidad lo que Ramón y la doctora Snow han llamado un velocista.

–¿Y qué significa eso exactamente?

–Que puedo, entre otras cosas, correr a más de un kilómetro en tres segundos –contesté a la pregunta del pirómano–. Mis células se mueven y regeneran más rápido de lo normal, todo mi cuerpo se puede mover muchísimo más rápido que el cuerpo de un humano –Vi cómo mi novio me miraba con orgullo–. Puedo alcanzar velocidades inimaginables, y también me curo a una velocidad increíble –Me levanté de mi sitio y me levanté la camiseta–. Y mirad esto –Me reí–, me han salido abdominales estando en coma.

–Qué suerte tienen algunos –La chica suspiró de forma dramática–, y yo aquí, teniendo que hacer ejercicio para mantenerme en forma.

Volví a acomodarme en el regazo de mi hombre como si mi cuerpo perteneciera a ese lugar y solté otra risita por el comentario de la morena.

–Como ya os he dicho, esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros –Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza–. Bien, en ese caso, la reunión ya ha terminado.


	5. Not for sale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry y Lenny pasan un buen ratito en el bar.

Capítulo 5: Not for sale.          

Después de haber visto marchar a la hermana de mi pareja y a su mejor amigo, me acomodé sobre las piernas del mafioso y nos estuvimos besando un rato, disfrutando del calor del otro y de la atención que nos prestaban los demás de vez en cuando.

Las “actuaciones públicas” no eran nada nuevo ni para mí ni para mi hombre, pues a ambos nos gustaba demostrar nuestro poder, cada uno a su manera.

Por ello, más de una vez habíamos montado un buen espectáculo al que más bien poca gente prestaba atención porque no se atrevían, dado que mi novio era muy posesivo y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente que lo conociera sabía que no tenía que acercarse a nosotros ni mirarnos más tiempo del debido.

Tras un buen rato de estar mezclando nuestras salivas, pude notar la erección del de los ojos azules, y yo estaba juguetón, por lo que, con una sonrisa traviesa, me moví hasta acabar de rodillas entre sus piernas y con la mejilla en la parte más cálida de su muslo, mirándolo a los ojos como única forma de pedir permiso.

Asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente de lado, y le desabroché los pantalones mientras él cogía su cerveza de la mesa y le daba un trago como si yo no estuviera a punto de hacerle una mamada.

Me mordí el labio inferior, sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo tan solo para provocarme porque él me conocía bien y tenía muy claro que cuando actuaba de forma tan impasible se me ponía como una roca.

Sin pensarlo demasiado porque probablemente yo no iba a recibir ningún tipo de atención hasta que volviéramos a casa, liberé su hombría de su ropa y me la llevé a la boca al instante, empezando a jugar con ella.

Al principio, tan solo rodeé la punta con mis labios y humedecí con mi lengua su uretra, pero no mucho después tuve la mano del criminal en mi cabeza, obligándome a tragar su miembro hasta el fondo.

Por un segundo, tuve la necesidad de apartarme de él para toser y coger aire, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo porque de lo contrario el juego se volvía aburrido para el criminal, y si él paraba lo que hacíamos, entonces la diversión se terminaba para mí.

Cuando por fin tiró de mi pelo para apartarme de su cuerpo, cogí aire con agitación y lo miré a los ojos con deseo, resistiéndome las ganas de toser, aunque pude carraspear discretamente.

De nuevo, me guió hasta su hombría y movió mi cabeza sin delicadeza, con el único propósito de encontrar su propio placer, cosa que agradecía porque de lo contrario al terminar mi polla estaría dolorosamente erecta.

Me centré en hacer todo lo que pude para que él lo disfrutara, usando mi lengua y raspándolo suavemente con los dientes alguna que otra vez, y cuando se corrió, me tragué hasta la última gota.

–Voy al baño –murmuró mientras se colocaba bien los pantalones–, acércate a la barra y pide algo para los dos.

Asentí con la cabeza relamiéndome los labios y me levanté para dirigirme hasta donde estaban los taburetes, pero primero me limpié todo lo que pude las rodillas para no ir por ahí con los pantalones manchados (aunque el bar estaba siempre muy limpio por orden directa de Len, así que realmente el gesto sobraba).

Fue cuando me senté delante del mostrador y le pedí al camarero dos bebidas fuertes, que un tipo se me acercó con intenciones evidentes por la mirada que me estaba dedicando, y estaba más claro que el agua que ese hombre no tenía ni idea dónde se estaba metiendo.

–Parece que tu acompañante anterior no te ha dado lo que necesitabas –fue lo primero que me dijo–, yo podría hacerte pasar un buen rato y no sería el único que se corriera al final.

–Lo siento –dije con una suave sonrisa–, no estoy interesado.

Si era amable y el otro tipo tenía algo parecido a un cerebro dentro de su cabeza, entonces al final de la noche podría irse a casa vivito y coleando, pero si seguía por el camino de intentar llevarme al primer rincón que pudiera para follarme, entonces no podría asegurar que siguiera respirando.

–No te hagas el duro –Frunció el ceño–, dime tu precio y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Vi, de reojo, como más de uno de los Renegados se intentaban acercar para intervenir, quizá darle una paliza, pero levanté una mano discretamente para que se mantuvieran alejados y ocupándose de sus propios asuntos.

Si había alguien que podía meterse en el medio de la discusión que estaba manteniendo con ese idiota, era mi pareja, aunque probablemente lo único que haría sería matarlo.

–He dicho que no estoy interesado –hablé de nuevo con tono conciliador–, así que date la vuelta y márchate, por favor.

Era su última oportunidad de salir con vida, y si no la aprovechaba, entonces yo ya no podría hacer más, pues mi novio no tardaría demasiado en salir del baño y ver la situación.

–Déjate de tonterías –Me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí para que bajara del taburete–. Si no quieres que te pague, pues allá tú, pero pienso follarme tu boca para que dejes de hablar y luego me follaré tu culo para que te des cuenta de lo que has estado a punto de perderte.

Vi la puerta de los baños abrirse mientras el desconocido tiraba de mi brazo para llevarme a saber dónde, pero yo me resistí todo lo que pude antes de pegarle una patada en la rodilla para desequilibrarlo.

–Parece que no te ha quedado claro que no soy alguien a quien puedas comprar –Chasqueé la lengua–. Lenny es mi novio, y tú eres hombre muerto.

Para cuando pude soltarme de su agarre y dar un paso hacia atrás, mi espalda chocó con algo, y al girarme vi que era el pecho de mi pareja y que, mientras que con una mano me rodeaba la cintura, con la otra apuntaba al hombre con la pistola de frío, por lo que sonreí levemente.

–Cuando alguien te dice que no, es que no –habló con seriedad–, pero parece que tú no vivirás lo suficiente como para aprender esa lección.

Sin decir nada más, apretó el gatillo y lo congeló por completo antes de acercarse un poco a él y darle un pequeño golpe, partiéndolo en mil pedazos que se esparcieron por el suelo sin orden ni control.

–Gracias por venir en mi ayuda –ronroneé–. Mi héroe.

–Solo por ti –Lo miré con una ceja alzada–. Sí, vale, también por Lisa y por Mick.

–Por cierto, ¿tenías que ser tan dramático y ponerte las gafas? –Me reí–. Era totalmente innecesario.

–Era necesario –Me dio un beso en la mejilla–. Ahora vamos a por nuestras bebidas.

Asentí con la cabeza, lo seguí con una sonrisita y tras coger nuestros vasos nos volvimos a sentar en uno de los sofás para estar cómodos y tranquilos, solos nosotros dos.

–Quiero irme a casa –murmuré infantilmente, dándole un trago a mi bebida–, me duelen los huevos y quiero que me prestes atención.

–Si te presto un poco de atención ahora –Llevó una de sus manos a mi miembro–, ¿aguantarás aquí tranquilito un rato más?

Tragué saliva, dije que sí con la cabeza de forma ansiosa y dejé el vaso en la mesa, temeroso de tirar la bebida o incluso romper el cristal sin querer por mi nueva fuerza adquirida gracias a mis poderes.

El criminal me besó en los labios con cariño para que no hiciera demasiado ruido, me desabrochó los pantalones y me masturbó hasta que eyaculé, manchando su mano y un poco mi abdomen, pues sabiendo lo que pasaría, mi pareja me había levantado la camiseta.

–Ahora sé un buen chico y límpialo.

Me llevé su mano a mi boca, lamiendo allá donde había semen, y cuando acabé con eso y con lo que mi novio había recogido de mi cuerpo me volvió a colocar la ropa antes de darle él mismo un trago a su bebida.


	6. Become a hero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al despertarse por la mañana, Barry y Len escuchan una explosión a lo lejos y alguien tiene que ir a investigar qué es lo que ocurre.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila y sin más incidentes, y cuando volvimos a casa estuvimos jugando en la cama hasta que mi pareja se cansó (al parecer yo ahora tenía más energía) y decidimos irnos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente no fue el despertador lo que nos sacó del mundo de Morfeo, sino una explosión no muy lejana a nuestra casa, por lo que los dos estuvimos alerta en unos segundos.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunté enseguida–. ¿Nos están atacando?

–Ponte algo de ropa encima y ve a dar una vuelta –ordenó–, pero no te acerques demasiado, no quiero que te pase nada.

Sonreí con cariño como respuesta a su preocupación por mí antes de asentir con la cabeza, vestirme y salir de nuestro hogar en menos de un par de segundos.

Me dirigí hasta donde estaba el humo, y tal vez me arriesgué demasiado acercándome hasta el edificio del que había salido la explosión, pero quería saber lo que había ocurrido para darle la información a mi novio.

Entonces vi de allí salir a una chica como si nada hubiera pasado, con una mochila negra muy sospechosa, y al parecer no fui el único que lo pensó, pues otra mujer, una que conocía más que bien, le impidió seguir caminando.

Qué estaba haciendo Iris tan temprano por esa zona solo se me pasó por la cabeza después, cuando recordé que su nueva casa, en la que vivía con el detective Thawne, estaba por allí.

A cámara lenta, porque todavía no había dejado de moverme, vi cómo la mano de la criminal comenzaba a brillar un poco, como si se estuviera prendiendo fuego, y me pareció lo suficientemente peligroso como para acercarme hasta mi mejor amiga (o por lo menos la que fue mi mejor amiga), agarrarla y alejarla de la otra.

No dejé que me viera la cara, no quería que apareciera después por la comisaría o incluso por mi casa haciendo preguntas, pero vi cómo la ladrona provocaba otra explosión justo donde había estado Iris momentos antes.

Solo porque estaba algo rabioso porque esa mujer no se había pensado dos veces el atacar a mi amiga, le quité la bolsa de dinero en un segundo, la dejé en el banco y llevé a la meta-humana hasta la costa.

Habría preferido llevarla a comisaría y encerrarla, o meterla directamente en prisión, pero ningún sitio estaba acomodado para encerrarla, y tan solo provocaría caos y destrozos que probablemente tendría que investigar yo mismo como miembro del CSI, por lo que tan solo la alejé de su objetivo antes de volver a mi casa con mi hombre.

–Has tardado mucho –Me miró fijamente–, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?

Sonreí con algo de culpabilidad mientras bajaba la mirada y le expliqué todo lo que había visto y las medidas que había decidido tomar, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido y notando cómo la temperatura de la habitación disminuía notablemente.

–Lenny, por favor, tranquilízate –Me acerqué hasta que estábamos prácticamente pegados y le di un beso en la mejilla–. No podía dejar que Iris saliera herida, y si dejaba a esa meta allí, ella habría intentado detenerla por su propia cuenta.

El mafioso suspiró con resignación y me abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro antes de empezar a darme pequeños besos en el cuello.

–Lo sé, y creo que es hora de empezar a pensar de otra forma –murmuró–. Ya no eres un chico indefenso al que tengo que proteger de los demás criminales, ahora eres un meta-humano –Acarició mi mejilla con la suya y volvió a ponerse recto para mirarme a los ojos–. Muchos idiotas con poderes intentan robar en **mi ciudad** _sin_ mi permiso, y necesito a alguien que los pare.

–Len, no voy a matar a nadie a no ser que sea una situación de la otra persona o yo –Lo miré con seriedad–. Nunca he matado a nadie y espero no tener que hacerlo jamás –Negué levemente con la cabeza–. No puedes pedirme eso.

–No te lo estoy pidiendo –contestó–, y nunca lo haría –Cogió mis manos separando las suyas de mi cintura y las besó–. No me gustaría que tus preciosas manos se ensuciaran así, tú eres mejor que eso –Me sonrió–. Eres mucho mejor que yo.

Guié mis extremidades hasta sus mejillas y las acaricié con cariño, mirándolo de la misma forma y sonriéndole suavemente, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo aparte de él.

–Tan malo no puedes ser si has conseguido enamorarme –Lo besé en los labios–. Si tu intención no es que los mate, ¿entonces cómo se supone que voy a pararlos? –pregunté–. Las cárceles no están hechas para los metas, y si tan solo los alejo de sus objetivos, volverán una y otra vez –Suspiré–. Tampoco puedo dejar que los Renegados se encarguen de ellos, no los llevaré al matadero.

–No te preocupes por eso –Me sonrió con calma–, estoy seguro que nuestros amigos de los Laboratorios STAR nos ayudarán con eso.

–Está bien –contesté–, entonces vayamos cuanto antes, dudo que la meta de esta mañana se vaya a quedar quieta hasta que vuelva a por ella.

Asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo conmigo y desayunamos en un momento antes de arreglarnos rápidamente y salir de casa para ir a encontrarnos con Cisco y Caitlin yendo en la moto de mi hombre.

–¿Tenéis algo que ver con lo de hace un rato?

A pesar de que se habían sorprendido al vernos entrar, el tono de la chica al hablarnos estaba lleno de furia y desprecio, y fruncí el ceño un poco por ello, pero lo más sensato era no enfrentarnos con ellos, no por ahora cuando todavía necesitábamos su ayuda.

–Sí –contesté con firmeza–, fui yo el que devolvió el dinero al banco y alejó a la meta-humana de toda esa gente.

Me crucé de brazos y vi sorpresa en sus caras, pero todavía desconfiaban de nosotros, y era comprensible, hasta ahora, siempre que nos habían ayudado había sido porque mi pareja les aterraba y porque lo más seguro era que los hubiera amenazado.

–Queríamos saber si hay algún tipo de lugar en el que podamos encerrarla para que no cause más problemas –Los otros dos fruncieron un poco el ceño–. Quizá no sea por los mismos motivos que vosotros, pero no me interesa tener a idiotas con poderes aterrorizando la ciudad.

–Claro, para eso ya estás tú –contestó el chico de forma hiriente–. No, no tenemos nada parecido a una celda para meta-humanos.

Mi pareja alzó una ceja, y sabía que iba a dejarles claro que iban a tener que ayudarnos quisieran o no, pero entonces la mujer lo interrumpió, entregándome una carta que había sacado de una especie de archivador.

–Llegó ayer aquí, no sabemos por qué –habló con un poco más de suavidad–, pero va a tu nombre.

Escuché al mafioso resoplar y la temperatura de la habitación bajó un poco, por lo que supe que lo que iba a decir iba totalmente en serio y no iba a querer réplicas o excusas.

–Sé que pensáis que sois muy listos, que sois más listos que yo, pero no se llega hasta donde yo estoy tan fácilmente –Lo miré algo confuso–. Ramón, sé que sabes hackear, y que si hubieras querido hubieras podido tener el número de teléfono de Barry o el mío, o en cualquier otro caso podrías haber llamado a la comisaría para dejarle el recado a Barry –informó–. También sé que desde que maté a vuestro amigo, el doctor Harrison Wells, habéis estado construyendo aquí abajo una celda que pudiera retenerme –Los miró con seriedad–. Me imagino que esa carta llegó hace más de un par de días, o quizá no, pero estabais esperando a tener vuestra pequeña cárcel lista para tenderme o _tendernos_ una trampa, llamándome o _llamándonos_ para darnos la carta –Desvié la mirada a los otros dos y pude ver lo tensos que estaban por haber sido pillados–. Lo único que ahora mismo me interesa es si podéis hacer más de esas celdas para otros meta-humanos.

–Si es así –intervine yo para calmar un poco las cosas–, entonces yo ayudaré a encerrarlos hasta que exista algún tipo de cárcel legal en la que se puedan encerrar –Carraspeé–. Respecto a lo de intentar tendernos una trampa para encerrar a Len…

–Barry, eso no importa –Puso una mano en mi hombro–. Nunca habría caído en sus trampas, y si por alguna casualidad hubiera acabado en esa celda, sabes que no estaría mucho rato allí dentro –Sonrió levemente de lado–, nunca lo estoy.

–Está bien –murmuré antes de girarme hacia los otros–. ¿Entonces podéis ayudar?

–Sí, podríamos encerrar a cualquier meta que apareciera para molestar –habló el chico–, pero no todos los poderes funcionan igual, así que tendría que asegurarme porque si metemos aquí a un meta peligroso podríamos acabar todos muertos.

En un rápido resumen, comencé a explicarle todo lo que había visto un rato antes relacionado con los poderes de la ladrona, pero el moreno se largó de repente cuando todavía no había terminado de hablar, y cuando miré a la doctora con confusión, ella estaba negando levemente con la cabeza, quizá un poco avergonzada.


	7. Well's mistery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada más tienen un rato libre, Barry y Len van a hablar con el abogado de Wells.

Capturar a la meta-humana que había estado causando problemas por la ciudad fue bastante sencillo en cuanto Cisco me dio un par de juguetes para evitar daños con las explosiones que causaba y unas esposas para que, en cuanto se las pusiera, no pudiera volver a usar sus poderes.

Me advirtió que todavía no las había probado porque no había tenido a ningún sujeto de pruebas dispuesto a dejarse usar un poco para experimentar con él, y la verdad, preferí arriesgarme a que no funcionaran a usarlas en mí, todavía no me acababa de fiar de ellos.

Por suerte, todos los dispositivos funcionaron a la perfección y, aunque al volver al laboratorio lo hice sin camiseta y con un camal del pantalón quemado por mi velocidad, el moreno me dijo que no me preocupara porque tenía un traje “asombroso” con el que no tendría ese problema al correr.

–¿Tan caliente estás que has prendido tu propia ropa? –habló mi pareja–. Espero que no incendies nuestra casa sin querer.

–Pensé demasiado en ti.

–Ugh –Me giré hacia el del pelo largo–, por favor, guardad eso para vuestra intimidad.

Rodé los ojos por el comentario pero lo ignoré un poco para acercarme a mi hombre, abrazarlo por el cuello y darle un beso en los labios.

–Deberías irte a trabajar –me dijo sin separarse de mí–, y yo debería ir a reunirme con los chicos para advertirles de que el nuevo héroe de la ciudad trabaja para nosotros –Me guiñó un ojo–. Eso sí, si te enfrentas contra ellos no se contendrán, y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas, tiene que parecer real –Asentí con la cabeza–, y si tienes que llevar a alguno a comisaría, incluyéndome a mí, hazlo, nos las arreglaremos para escapar.

–Está bien –murmuré con una sonrisa–, hablaremos más tarde, Lenny –Me giré hacia los otros dos–. Si hay algún otro problema, llamadme.

En apenas un segundo, les dejé mi móvil escrito en un papel y me largué a mi casa para cambiarme de ropa y finalmente dirigirme hacia el lugar donde trabajaba para comenzar mi jornada laboral.

Solamente cuanto ya estuve en mi laboratorio tranquilo, abrí la carta y fruncí levemente el ceño al ver que era del abogado del doctor Wells y que tenía algo para mí porque era lo que ponía en su testamento.

No lo entendía, no tenía sentido porque, a pesar de que era un ídolo para mí, no lo había conocido nunca, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo era posible que él supiera de mi existencia y que además hubiera puesto mi nombre en su testamento.

Entonces, todos mis pensamientos fueron dejados de lado al ver que mi padre adoptivo entraba por la puerta y me tensé un poco, sabiendo que fuera por donde fuera la conversación que tuviéramos, acabaríamos discutiendo.

–Hola –dijo con tono tentativo–, ¿cómo estás?

–Bien –murmuré–, después de despertar estuve descansando unas semanas y ya me encuentro con fuerzas para trabajar.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó–. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo, y Eddie, Iris y yo estábamos preocupados cuando nos enteramos de que te habías despertado e ido con Snart.

–Me lo imagino –Me senté en la silla, necesitando cambiar de posición por los nervios–, Len me dijo que vinisteis a visitarme y que os fuera a ver, pero no creí que fuese buena idea.

–Seguro que lo único que pretendía era hacerte creer que le importas –Fruncí el ceño–. Barry, por favor, abre los ojos, vuelve con nosotros a casa y termina esta locura –Apreté la mandíbula y volví a levantarme–. Para Snart solo eres un trofeo, y cuando se canse de admirarte o tenga uno nuevo, no dudará en deshacerse de ti.

–Para de una vez, Joe –Cerré los puños–, estoy harto de escucharte decir siempre lo mismo –Negué con la cabeza–. Len se preocupa por mí, me quiere, me cuida y me trata como si fuera lo más importante del mundo porque para él lo soy –Chasqueé la lengua–. ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más comprensivo como mi padre y aceptar que estemos juntos?

–¿Cómo no iba a aceptar tu padre tu relación con Snart? –Abrí los ojos al escucharlo–. Él mató a tu madre y sabe que tu novio es la persona más influyente de la ciudad en el mundo criminal –Alzó el tono un poco–, porque eso es lo que son ambos, Barry, unos criminales y unos asesinos.

–¡Mi padre no mató a mi madre! –exclamé–. Te lo dije entonces y te lo digo ahora, Henry Allen es inocente, y algún día conseguiré demostrarlo.

–¿Qué he hecho tan mal cuidándoos para que hayáis acabado así? –Se llevó una mano a la cara y se masajeó desde los pómulos hasta el puente de la nariz–. Tú llevas con esta tontería años, y ahora Iris asegura que una mancha roja le salvó la vida.

Tragué saliva a causa de sus últimas palabras, algo sorprendido por el hecho de que sacara ese tema justo ahora, pero decidí no desviarme del tema, pues la discusión que estábamos teniendo era demasiado importante.

–Tu problema, Joe, es que no confías ni en Iris ni en mí –dije–. Nuestras decisiones solo son correctas si son las que tú quieres que tomemos, y no concibes que podamos tener ideas distintas a las tuyas porque todo lo que escapa de tu conocimiento es ciencia ficción, falso e imposible –Negué con la cabeza–. ¿Pues sabes qué? –Lo miré con firmeza a los ojos– Una mancha roja le ha salvado la vida a Iris delante de un banco, Len me quiere y haría lo inimaginable por mí y mi padre es inocente –Me giré para darle la espalda–. Ahora vete de aquí, quiero estar a solas.

–No te he dicho que fuera delante de un banco…

–Y yo te he dicho que no confías ni en Iris ni en mí –Volví a mirarlo a la cara–, y como veo que no tienes intención de irte, entonces me largo yo.

Sin dejarlo rechistar ni nada por el estilo, pasé rápidamente por su lado y me fui a entregar un par de informes a otros policías, deseando que, para cuando volviera al laboratorio, el detective no estuviera allí esperándome, por lo que agradecí a cualquier deidad que me hubiera ayudado cuando entré por la puerta y no había nadie.

El resto del día pasó con tranquilidad, y cuando terminé mi jornada laboral y mi pareja vino a recogerme, le dije que me llevara al bufete de abogados en el que trabajaba el hombre que me había enviado la carta.

Le hice un montón de preguntas, como de qué me conocía el doctor Wells o por qué querría dejarme algo en herencia, pero no pudo contestar a ninguna porque no sabía las respuestas, cosa que me decepcionó un poco.

–¡¿Qué?! –pregunté asombrado– ¿Cómo que soy dueño de los Laboratorios STAR? ¡Eso es imposible!

–En cuanto veas el contenido de este pendrive me llegará una notificación a mi ordenador y arreglaré los papeles para poner el edificio a tu nombre –dijo con seriedad–. Si no lo ves, los Laboratorios STAR pasarán a ser parte del Estado, al igual que todo el dinero que te ha dejado.

Tragué saliva, nervioso y confuso porque no tenía ni idea de qué iba todo eso, y por la mirada de mi novio, parecía que él estaba igual de perdido que yo, aunque alguien que no lo conociera tan bien como yo no podría distinguirlo.

Entonces recordé que ahí era donde se suponía que íbamos a montar la base secreta de Flash, por no mencionar que si el Estado se quedaba con las instalaciones, la meta-humana moriría de hambre o la liberaría algún funcionario que no tuviera ni idea de lo que hacía.

–Está bien –acepté–, lo veré.

Sin decir nada más, cogí el pen, me lo guardé bien en el bolsillo y me despedí del abogado antes de unir mi mano con la de Len para salir del edificio, montarnos en su moto y volver a casa.

Ambos teníamos muy claro que lo primero que haríamos al llegar sería ver qué demonios había ahí dentro e intentar unir piezas para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y por qué alguien como Harrison Wells me había dejado tantas cosas sin conocerme.


	8. Nora's murder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry y Len ven el vídeo por fin y se lo enseñan también a Cisco y Caitlin.

El viaje a casa se hizo demasiado largo, ambos nerviosos y curiosos por saber qué era lo que estaba pasando y por qué de repente tenía mucho más dinero y me pertenecían los Laboratorios STAR.

En cuanto entramos por la puerta nos fuimos directos al salón, conectamos el pendrive en la tele y lo pusimos en marcha, viendo enseguida que era una grabación del doctor Wells.

–Hola, Barry, si estás viendo esto quiere decir que algo ha salido horriblemente mal –Fue lo primero que dijo tras quitarse las gafas y suspirar–. Estoy muerto, y estos últimos quince años no han servido para nada –Tragué saliva, confuso–. Si de algo me he dado cuenta durante todo este tiempo, viéndote y ayudándote a crecer es que nunca hemos sido enemigos, no soy lo que tú odias, y por eso voy a darte lo que más quieres en este mundo –Fruncí el ceño, algo nervioso–, pero no importa, porque tú nunca serás realmente feliz, Barry Allen, créeme, te conozco –El gesto del científico era uno divertido–. Siempre tendrás algún problema, y nunca te reconciliarás con tu familia, porque ellos nunca verán las cosas como tú por mucho que lo intentes –Mi pareja apretó mi rodilla con su mano suavemente–. Aunque ambas partes queráis reconciliaros, aunque tú hayas cedido un poco a tu manera, para ellos nunca será suficiente y solo te harán más daño –Me mordí el labio inferior con los ojos acuosos–. Llegado a este punto, corta la grabación hasta aquí y entrégale el vídeo a la policía –El doctor volvió a ponerse las gafas y miró con seriedad a la cámara–. Mi nombre es Harrison Wells, estando en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, confieso libremente el asesinato de Nora Allen en su casa, la noche del dieciocho de marzo del año dos mil –Abrí mucho los ojos–. Ataqué a Nora Allen en el comedor y la apuñalé en el pecho con un cuchillo carnicero que cogí del cajón de la izquierda del fregadero de la cocina.

Evidentemente, el hombre continuó hablando, dando detalles del asesinato, contando todo lo que tan solo alguien que había estado allí o la policía podía saber, pero entonces me tensé y miré al criminal.

–¿Has…? –Tragué saliva con dureza–. ¿Esto ha sido cosa tuya?

–No –Frunció el ceño–, no tenía ni idea que él había matado a tu madre o que tenía algo así preparado en caso de muerte.

–¿Seguro? –pregunté–. Por favor, Len, si has sido tú, dímelo –pedí–. Quiero sacar a mi padre de la cárcel, pero no con mentiras y trucos.

–Mi amor, sabes que si hubiera sido yo te lo diría –contestó–, no tengo ninguna razón para mentirte.

–Excepto protegerme –murmuré–. Nunca dudas en contarme una mentira si es para protegerme.

–Me duele que desconfíes de mí –Apretó la mandíbula–, después de todo este tiempo creí que no tendría que costarme tanto que me creyeras.

–Confío en ti, Lenny, con mi vida y mi alma –Puse mi mano sobre la suya en mi rodilla–, pero si voy a hacer esto necesito estar seguro de que no van a encontrar nada raro, de que todo es real –Suspiré levemente–. Por cierto, nunca me has dicho por qué lo mataste.

–Desde el principio me dio mala espina –explicó–, por eso lo vigilé constantemente hasta que un día lo vi mover un poco una pierna –Lo miré sin entenderlo–. Se supone que estaba paralítico y por eso iba en silla de ruedas –aclaró–. Puse cámaras en su casa y descubrí que podía caminar sin problemas, y no mucho después lo vi entrar en una sala secreta en los Laboratorios STAR, así que horas después de eso último lo maté sin que se lo esperara siquiera.

–Me gustaría ver las grabaciones –Lo miré con decisión a los ojos–, y la sala secreta –añadí–. Quizá así descubra por qué el doctor Wells mató a mi madre, por qué y cómo, porque lo que yo vi de pequeño, esos rayos amarillos y rojos eran reales.

–Está bien –Me dio otro apretón en la rodilla y un beso en los labios–, pero vayamos a los Laboratorios –Se levantó e hice lo mismo–. No quiero que por sus rencores hacia mí tú acabes herido, así que también le enseñaremos todo esto a Ramón y a la doctora Snow.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, guardé el pendrive bien seguro en mi bolsillo y dejé que mi pareja cogiera lo que tuviera que coger antes de irnos en su moto hasta el edificio que, al parecer, ahora me pertenecía.

–No hay ninguna amenaza –dijo el moreno de forma cortante al vernos–, ¿qué es lo que estáis haciendo aquí entonces?

Suspiré con algo de resignación y me encargué de explicarles la situación, aunque no se lo creyeron ni siquiera cuando vieron el vídeo que el doctor Wells me había dado a mí personalmente.

Al igual que yo, lo primero que habían pensado los otros dos era que mi novio había obligado al otro a grabarlo y que era todo un montaje, pero entonces Len nos enseñó a todos los vídeos del hombre en su casa, caminando y a veces diciendo cosas sin sentido para él mismo en voz alta.

Entonces ya pareció que empezaban a dudar del doctor Wells, porque ambos se miraron con inseguridad, pero aun así querían más pruebas, algo que les demostrara de verdad que Harrison fuera un psicópata obsesivo.

–Hay una habitación secreta en uno de los pasillos –dijo el criminal–, recuerdo bien el pasillo, así que os puedo llevar hasta allí.

–Ni de coña –Cisco frunció el ceño–. Si hubiera una habitación secreta lo sabría.

–Entonces no sería secreta –murmuré de forma pensativa–. De todas formas, solo hay una forma de saberlo –Miré a mi hombre–, y es yendo hasta allí.

Mi pareja me cogió de la mano con cariño, sonriéndome suavemente, y se llevó nuestras extremidades a su boca para darme un corto beso en la mía.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el mafioso nos guió sin prisa por los pasillos hasta que llegamos al que nos interesaba a todos, aunque probablemente por diferentes razones.

Mi novio comenzó a palpar la pared, en busca de algún interruptor o algo que apretar, y cuando encontró lo que abría la puerta, todos nos quedamos asombrados antes de entrar allí sin saber qué hacer o buscar.

Lo primero que vi fue un traje amarillo, uno muy similar al que el moreno había hecho para mí, pero a la vez mucho más escalofriante, aunque no supe el por qué.

Entonces, una cabeza holográfica apareció delante de nosotros, con una leve sonrisa en la cara y me preparé para atacar a la posible amenaza o proteger al mayor.

–Bienvenidos, Barry Allen y Leonard Snart-Allen –dijo con voz de mujer–, ¿qué puedo hacer por vosotros?


	9. Past, present and future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos hablan con Gideon y se enteran de muchas cosas.

–Bienvenidos, Barry Allen y Leonard Snart-Allen –dijo con voz de mujer–, ¿qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

Abrí la boca, totalmente descolocado al no haberme esperado algo así pero enseguida fruncí el ceño y miré a mi pareja.

–¿Cómo sabes quién soy? –pregunté– ¿Y por qué lo has llamado a él “Snart-Allen”?

–¿Quién eres? –añadió el moreno, entrando también a la habitación– ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

–¿Por qué Harrison Wells fingía que estaba en silla de ruedas? –cuestionó mi pareja con seriedad–. Podía andar perfectamente, y sin embargo quiso engañarnos a todos –dijo–. ¿Por qué lo hizo, y por qué le ha cedido todas sus pertenencias a Barry?

–Si me dejáis contestar satisfaré vuestra curiosidad –Se me escapó una carcajada al escucharla y todos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando–. Soy Gideon, una inteligencia artificial creada por Barry Allen y me encuentro aquí desde que Eobard Thawne me trajo.

–Espera, espera, yo no te he creado –La interrumpí–, soy un CSI no un inventor, ¿y quién diablos es Eobar Thawne?

–Todavía no lo has hecho, pero lo harás en el futuro –dijo el holograma, casi asintiendo con la cabeza–. Como iba diciendo, Eobar Thawne me trajo aquí desde el futuro –explicó–, era un velocista y tu enemigo desde hace mucho tiempo –Fruncí el ceño al no entender de qué me hablaba–. Llegó al año dos mil para matarte cuando eras un niño, pero lo seguiste y se lo impediste, así que mató a tu madre en cambio y cuando intentó volver a casa no pudo porque se había quedado sin su velocidad.

–¿Me estás diciendo que puedo viajar en el tiempo?

–Así es.

–¿Y podría salvar a mi madre?

–Exacto, pero no es recomendable –dijo la IA–. Si cambiaras así el pasado, existiría una alta probabilidad de que el presente no fuera como lo conoces –Apreté la mandíbula–. Hay un ochenta y cinco por ciento de posibilidades de que crecieras queriendo ser médico, un veintidós por ciento de probabilidades de que conocieras a Leonard Snart-Allen y un uno por ciento de que te cases con él.

Tragué saliva al escucharlo y miré fijamente a mi novio, quien me apretó suavemente la mano como único gesto para reconfortarme un poco.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver Harrison Wells con todo esto? –preguntó mi pareja– ¿Es algún cómplice de ese Eobard Thawne?

–Harrison Wells murió en el año dos mil junto a su mujer –Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al escucharla–, Eobard Thawne provocó su accidente de coche y usurpó su identidad hasta hace unos meses, cuando Leonard Snart-Allen lo asesinó.

–¿Me estás diciendo que hemos estado trabajando para un psicópata todos estos años? –preguntó la del pelo castaño–. ¿Y que Ronnie murió por una cruzada absurda?

–Efectivamente –contestó la IA–, pero Ronnald Raymon no está muerto, está unido al profesor Stain, si buscáis a su mujer, Clarissa, acabaréis dando con ellos.

–Volvamos a lo importante –interrumpió mi novio, ignorando las miradas de los otros dos–,  entiendo que fingiera ir en silla de ruedas para hacer ver que era inofensivo y hacer creer a los demás que él también había perdido algo, porque supongo que eso es lo que pasó –La voz de mujer le dio la razón–, pero sigo sin entender por qué si Wells, o Thawne, o como fuera que se llamara, odiaba tanto a Barry, por qué le cedió todo lo que tenía.

–Era su forma de aceptar una posible derrota –explicó–, pero también lo hizo porque además de un… psicópata, era inteligente y sabía que si moría no valía la pena guardar rencor.

–Supongo que tiene sentido –murmuré y acabé sonriendo levemente de lado–, igual que el hecho de que tú lleves mi apellido en el futuro –Me coloqué delante de él y lo abracé por el cuello–. Si lo piensas un poco, creo que sería lo mejor, porque sería menos arriesgado para mí en el trabajo y aun así tendrías una prueba, además de los anillos, de que te pertenezco.

–Espera –habló Cisco–, acabáis de decidir que cuando os caséis Snart también llevará tu apellido –nos señaló a ambos–, ¿pero ha sido porque ibais a hacerlo igualmente o porque os lo ha dicho Gideon?

Fruncí el ceño, intentando pensar en una buena respuesta, pero todo se me fue de la cabeza cuando mi hombre me besó, por lo que me centré en sus labios y sonreí levemente sin dejar que nada más me molestara por el momento.

–¿Eso quiere decir que ya me creéis cuando os digo que yo no he tenido nada que ver con lo del doctor Wells dándole su herencia a Barry y confesando el asesinato de Nora Allen? –preguntó mi pareja–. Porque si necesitáis más pruebas, lo siento mucho, porque yo ya no sé qué más hacer ni de dónde sacar más información sobre este tipo.

Los otros dos asintieron levemente con la cabeza, de forma dubitativa, y se miraron entre ellos, pero lo que estuvieran pensando en esos momentos que no me concerniera a mí o al Capitán Frío ciertamente no me importaba demasiado.

–Os propongo un trato –Cogí de la mano a mi novio y salí de la habitación en la que estábamos–. Quiero que le entreguéis a la policía la confesión y las grabaciones de Wells y nosotros a cambio nos encargaremos de buscar a vuestro amigo.

–¿Y por qué no haces eso tú mismo? –preguntó el moreno–. De esa forma no lo investigarían y tendrías a tu padre en la calle en menos de un par de días.

–No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero Barry no ha usado sus poderes para sacar a su padre de la cárcel –dijo mi hombre–. Tiene un sentido muy extraño de la justicia.

–No es solo eso –Rodé los ojos–, cuando mi padre salga de prisión, quiero que lo haga sin que haya ningún atisbo de duda de que es inocente –expliqué–, necesito que pueda vivir tranquilo y sin que nadie lo persiga para volver a encerrarlo.

–Está bien –aceptó la mujer–, le entregaremos todo a la policía y vosotros encontraréis a Ronnie y al profesor Stein.

–Ronnald Raymond y el profesor Stein, entendido –aseguré–. Entregadle las cosas a Julian Albert, es un compañero CSI que me odia, pero trabaja bien, por eso rascará hasta el último ladrillo hasta ver que no son montajes –expliqué–. Aunque guardaos un par de copias por si acaso.

Los dos chicos se fueron para hacer su camino y mi futuro marido y yo nos fuimos en otra dirección para ir hasta donde estaba su moto y volver a casa.

Una vez allí, mi pareja cogió su teléfono y llamó a algunos de sus Renegados para que comenzaran con la búsqueda, aunque les ordenó que se mantuvieran al margen de la mujer del profesor y de Cisco y Caitlin ya que de eso nos encargaríamos nosotros al día siguiente.

En cuanto dejó el teléfono de lado, nos cambié a ambos en un momento para ponernos los pijamas, meternos en la cama y acomodarme sobre su cuerpo para cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Había sido un día muy duro, lleno de sorpresas y con mucha información para digerir, por lo que me fui a dormir temprano, sin cenar siquiera, y con el hombre que estaría a mi lado el resto de mi vida.


	10. Keep your word.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry y Len van a hablar con Clarissa.

A la mañana siguiente tuve que ir a trabajar como cualquier otro día y pude notar la mirada de Julian cada vez que pasaba por la puerta de su laboratorio, aunque también noté que algún que otro policía me miraba también con algo más de discreción.

Decidí ignorarlo todo y fingir que no me daba cuenta, pues al fin y al cabo yo tenía trabajo que hacer y sabía que todo eso era debido a que ya les había llegado la cinta en la que Wells confesaba el asesinato de mi madre.

Mi pareja mientras tanto estaba buscando información, pero me había prometido que no haría nada importante hasta que yo estuviera con él, pues yo también había dado mi palabra de ayudar y prefería tener una buena relación tanto con Caitlin como con Cisco porque parecían bastante útiles.

Sabían más que nadie que conociera sobre los meta-humanos en general, y habían probado que podían crear inventos bastante interesantes para encerrar a los criminales con poderes que intentaran robar en Central City o imponerse a Len.

Cuando mi turno terminó por fin, salí de comisaría y sonreí al ver a mi hombre, esperándome ya delante de su moto.

–Hola –Le saludé con cariño–, ¿has encontrado a Clarissa?

Una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, llevó sus manos a mi cintura y me besó en los labios durante largos segundos mientras yo me pegaba un poco más a su cuerpo y sonreía un poco más mientras correspondía a los besos.

No creía que fuera a poder acostumbrarme jamás a lo cariñoso que se había vuelto desde que me había despertado del coma.

Probablemente lo había pasado muy mal pensando que no iba a despertarme en ningún momento, y quizá sus poderes, el tener la temperatura corporal tan baja y no poder tocar a la gente (a su hermana más que a nadie) sin que el contacto se acabara volviendo incómodo para la otra persona había hecho que quisiera tocar más a mí ya que podía hacerlo sin hacerme daño o incomodarme.

Sí, era cierto que la diferencia entre nuestras temperaturas corporales era bastante evidente, él estando más frío que un humano normal y yo teniendo una temperatura más elevada por el constante movimiento rápido de mis células, pero la verdad era que me gustaba el frío que emanaba de él.

–Hola –contestó cuando finalmente se separó de mí–. Sí, he conseguido su dirección y he estado hablando con los Renegados para ver si ellos tenían algo nuevo –explicó–. Parece ser que Hartley trabajaba en los Laboratorios STAR también y conocía en persona a Ronnald.

–Oh, eso es genial –dije mientras cogía mi casco y me lo ponía–, podrá reconocerlo si lo ve.

–Sí, y también podrá reconocer al doctor Stein –Se subió en la moto e hice lo mismo–. La IA dijo que estaban unidos, pero no dijo de qué forma, así que pueden tener perfectamente la forma de Ronnald, la del doctor Stein, ser una fusión de ambos o ser un engendro mutante.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con él, pero si estaban unidos en la forma de uno de los dos por lo menos podrían reconocerlo, y quizá convencerlo para dejarse ayudar.

–Gideon también dijo que si buscábamos a Clarissa los acabaríamos encontrando –murmuré.

–Por eso estamos yendo hacia su casa –Puso el vehículo en marcha y nos dirigimos hacia allí–. ¿Crees que me reconocerán? –preguntó con diversión–. Quizá, si el doctor Stein cree que su mujer está en peligro aparezca enseguida.

Me alcé levemente de hombros, bien sujeto a su cuerpo, pensando en lo que podía pasar y esperando que no tuviéramos que pelear ni nada por el estilo para conseguir llevarnos a los dos a los Laboratorios STAR.

Quizá, si jugábamos bien nuestras cartas, podríamos conseguir uno o dos aliados más, aunque fueran tan solo fueran a ayudarnos de la misma forma que lo hacían Caitlin y Cisco.

Una vez llegamos a la casa de la mujer, llamamos a la puerta y no mucho después nos abrió una rubia muy amable.

Le preguntamos sobre su marido y sobre el prometido de la doctora Snow, y nos explicó que un chico decía que era Martin, pero como eso era imposible lo ignoró y le dijo se marchara.

Nosotros, por nuestra parte, le explicamos lo que ocurría de verdad, o por lo menos todo lo que sabíamos, y también le dijimos que tan vez los podríamos hacer aparecer si el doctor Stein creía que ella estaba en algún tipo de peligro.

Lo cierto es que no hizo falta ponerla en ninguna situación porque de un momento a otro vimos a un hombre aparecer prácticamente de ninguna parte y nos miró de forma amenazadora.

–Apartaos de ella –gruñó.

–No queremos hacerle daño –me apresuré a hablar–, de hecho, queríamos encontraros a vosotros –Levanté las manos como símbolo de paz y me acerqué un poco a ellos–. Eres Ronnald Raymond, ¿verdad? –pregunté–. Sabemos que el doctor Martin Stein está contigo –Lo miré a los ojos–. Conocemos a Caitlin Snow, queremos ayudaros a volver a separaros si es posible.

–¿Por qué debería creeros? –Miró fijamente a mi novio con desconfianza–. Sé quién eres.

Mi pareja suspiró con resignación, levantó las manos lentamente y sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil, usándolo para hacer una llamada antes de poner el altavoz.

–¿Quién es? –Era Caitlin.

–Soy yo, Snart.

–¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? –Enseguida se contestó ella mima–. Olvídalo, es una pregunta estúpida –murmuró–. ¿Sabes algo de Ronnie y del doctor Stein?

–Sí, están aquí con nosotros –respondió–, pero no parecen muy animados a ir a los Laboratorios STAR y conseguir ayuda.

–Por favor –dijo con tristeza–, dile a Ronnie que lo echo de menos y que haremos todo lo posible por ayudarlos.

–Si todo esto es verdad –habló Clarissa detrás de nosotros–, si estás ahí, Martin, por favor, ve con ellos –pidió–. Yo también quiero que vuelvas a casa.

Tras unos segundos muy largos de silencio, el hombre acabó asintiendo con la cabeza, tan solo desviando la mirada durante un momento para mirar a la rubia.

–Nos vemos allí.

Sin dejar que dijéramos nada más, Ronnald salió volando en dirección a los Laboratorios, por lo que nosotros ya no teníamos nada más que hacer allí.

Antes de subirnos en la moto, la mujer nos pidió que por favor la llamáramos en cuanto tuviéramos noticias nuevas y que la fuéramos poniendo al día, y aunque le dije que no se preocupara por eso, sabía que le daríamos esa tarea a Cisco o a Caitlin.

Sin perder más tiempo, ambos nos volvimos a subir por fin al vehículo, me abracé de nuevo a mi pareja y disfruté de nuestra cercanía hasta que llegamos al lugar en el que ya estaban los otros tres hablando.


	11. To solve a problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley se pasa por los Laboratorios STAR para ayudar con el problema de Ronnie y Stein.

Conseguir separar a los dos hombres el uno del otro no fue para nada fácil, pero al final lo conseguimos, aunque ni mi pareja ni yo pudimos intervenir mucho, más que nada porque él estaba hablando por teléfono y yo estaba prestándole más atención a él que a los demás.

El problema cuando conseguimos que cada uno volviera a tener su propio cuerpo fue que no podían estar separados durante demasiado tiempo, por lo que empezaron a pensar en algún modo de que pudieran vivir una vida normal.

Fue en ese momento cuando me pareja decidió llamar a Rathaway para que se acercara y ayudara, pues al fin y al cabo el chico era un genio y se le daban bien ese tipo de cosas, no en vano trabajó en los propios Laboratorios antes de que Wells lo echara.

–¿Hartley Rathaway? –preguntó Cisco, alarmado–. No, no hay forma de que deje que él toque mis cosas.

–Técnicamente son las cosas de Barry –contestó Len.

–No seas tan borde, Lenny –pedí antes de mirar al moreno–. No entiendo por qué no quieres trabajar con Hart, sería más rápido si trabajarais juntos –expliqué–, pero los Laboratorios son enormes, podemos encontrar fácilmente un lugar para que se instale.

–Porque es irritante –contestó el de pelo largo–. Siempre mira a los demás como si fuera superior –Frunció el ceño–, ¿cómo puedes llevarte bien con él?

–Tiene un carácter difícil –Me alcé de hombros–, pero en el fondo no es tan horrible, y me cubre las espaldas.

–Porque eres la novia del jefe –Me giré hacia la voz–, y porque tienes un buen culo.

–Hartley –Gruñó mi pareja.

Los tres sabíamos que el chico no se iba a pasar de la raya porque era demasiado inteligente como para hacer ese tipo de tonterías, pero aun así a Len a veces le costaba no ponerse posesivo por la relación tan cercana que yo tenía con su subordinado.

Le explicamos al recién llegado todo lo necesario sobre los otros dos hombres, dándole los detalles sobre la situación en la que se encontraban y enseguida se puso a hacer fórmulas tranquilamente, ignorando a los demás.

–He llamado a Lis para que venga a recogerte –me dijo mi novio–, yo tengo que irme a ocuparme de unos asuntos.

–Puedo volver solo a casa –Me quejé.

Desde que tenía los poderes, ir de un sitio a otro de la ciudad no era realmente ningún problema y podía defenderme muy bien yo solito, por lo que no entendía la repentina preocupación por parte de Len.

–Lo sé, y de normal no la habría hecho venir –explicó con algo más de discreción–, pero quiero que se conozca bien este lugar, por si algún día desaparezco o desaparecemos de repente.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza al entender cuáles eran sus verdaderos motivos y supuse que en realidad era lo mejor que podíamos hacer debido a que todavía no confiábamos los unos en los otros y probablemente los trabajadores de los Laboratorios STAR todavía quisieran encerrar, por lo menos, a mi hombre.

–Está bien –murmuré–, entonces la esperaré.

Sonreí suavemente mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo besé en los labios tan solo porque me apetecía mientras que mi chico llevaba sus manos a mi cintura para mantenerme en el sitio.

Me gustaba esa nueva faceta suya cariñosa porque gracias a ella ahora podía besar, tocar y abrazar más a mi novio en público.

De todas formas, no pudimos estar mucho rato así porque mi novio se tenía que ir, y yo no quería entretenerlo, por lo que unos minutos más tarde ya me encontraba yo observando las fórmulas y escuchando las teorías que tenían sobre cómo solucionar el problema de Ronnald (Ronnie, me había pedido que lo llamara) y el doctor Stein.

–Eso estaría bien si quisieras tan solo quisieras que se pudieran juntar y separar sin problemas –Escuché decir a Hartley–, pero eso implicaría que tendrían que seguir uniéndose y no solucionaría su problema por completo.

–No podemos solucionarlo por ahora –El moreno frunció el ceño–, es imposible, no tenemos la tecnología necesaria.

El Renegado lo miró con una mezcla de decepción e incredulidad al escuchar esas palabras, quizá porque esperaba más de él, o quizá porque no tenía ni idea cómo había llegado a trabajar en los Laboratorios con esa actitud.

–Está bien, construye si quieres tu no-solución –aceptó–, yo mientras seguiré haciendo el trabajo duro y esforzándome de verdad.

Cisco pareció indignarse y se fue, entre gruñidos, a comenzar a trabajar en lo que conseguiría que el doctor Stein y Ronnie consiguieran poder vivir el uno sin el otro de forma temporal.

No fue hasta un corto rato después que por fin llegó mi cuñada, caminando con tranquilidad, haciendo parecer que era inofensiva y que no suponía ningún peligro para nadie.

Era una táctica que usaba mucho para conseguir información y supuse que esa vez no sería distinto, por lo que sonreí levemente y la saludé antes de presentarle a las personas que todavía no conocía en persona.

–Tú debes de ser Cisco Ramón –dijo con voz encantadora–. ¿Por qué no me enseñas el lugar y nos conocemos un poco?

Desde el momento en el que la chica había entrado por la puerta el ingeniero se la había quedado mirando como si fuera una diosa, pero al parecer él sabía quién era Lisa, por lo que nada más fue capaz cambió su gesto a uno de desconfianza.

–No te hagas ilusiones, hermana malvada de Snart, esto –Señaló un par de veces a la criminal y a él mismo– no puede funcionar –aseguró–. No me van los genios malignos –Alzó la cabeza con orgullo–, pero podemos ir a dar esa vuelta.

Me vi obligado a apretar los labios para no reírme abiertamente por la reacción del de pelo largo, pero la verdad era que no me acababa de sorprender ya que Lisa siempre conseguía lo que quería, sobre todo de los hombres.

–Tú sí que sabes cómo halagar a una mujer –murmuró ella.

Suspiré levemente al darme cuenta de que todavía estaría allí un rato más, sin nada que hacer, pero no le di demasiada importancia y me acabé acercando a mi amigo para ver lo que estaba haciendo y hablar un poco con él para ver si conseguía darle alguna idea.

Lo que terminé por hacer, sin embargo, fue coger las notas de Cisco aprovechando que estaba distraído y en otra habitación para que Hartley pudiera ver las cosas desde su punto de vista.

Al parecer, encontró algo que le sorprendió o que le dio una idea, no lo tuve muy claro, pero al momento siguiente había vuelto a girarse hacia la pizarra en la que estaba escribiendo para anotar más fórmulas.

Finalmente Lisa volvió con el moreno, al parecer ambos de buen humor, y nos fuimos de allí tras despedirnos de los demás.

Una vez en el coche y con el cinturón puesto, sonreí levemente de lado, gesto que se me había pegado un poco de cierto idiota de hielo, y miré a mi cuñada con gesto divertido, intentando molestarla un poco.

–Habéis tardado un poco en volver –comenté casualmente–, ¿algún asunto divertido del que tenga que saber?

–Para nada –contestó sin cambiar su gesto–. No se ha dejado seducir por mis encantos.

–Oh –murmuré sorprendido–, eso es nuevo.

–¿Verdad? –Sonrió un poco más–. Es adorable que piense que puede resistirse a mí demasiado.

Ambos nos reímos levemente y el resto del camino hasta la casa que compartía con mi novio fue tranquilo y agradable, por lo que en cuanto me dejó en la puerta y me aseguró que no quería nada para beber o comer, me despedí de ella con un abrazo y me metí en la ducha para finalmente ponerme cómodo e irme a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté envuelto en unos brazos que conocía muy bien, lo primero que hice al ver que mi hombre todavía no estaba despierto fue estirar mi mano para coger el móvil y ver los mensajes nuevos.

Hartley había encontrado una solución definitiva para ayudar a Ronnie y al profesor Stein.


	12. A new ally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez Ronnie tiene por fin el dispositivo de Hartely le pide a Snart una charla.

Como yo tenía un horario laboral que cumplir, no pude ir por la mañana a ver cuál era la solución que Hartley había descubierto para conseguir separar definitivamente a los dos hombres, pero eso no me impidió pasarme por allí cuando acabé de hacer mi trabajo.

Para cuando llegué ya habían casi terminado los dispositivos que les permitiría vivir tranquilamente, aunque después de escuchar atentamente a los demás mientras me lo explicaban, entendí que Ronnie podría seguir usando los poderes a pesar de estar separados.

El Renegado le había dado la opción de tan solo ser un humano normal y corriente (siempre y cuando no se quitara el dispositivo durante un período de tiempo demasiado largo), pero el chico había escogido poder envolverse en llamas para proteger a los suyos.

Estaba seguro de que si Mick lo veía tan solo una vez, se enamoraría de él y lo seguiría cual perro callejero a una persona que le ha dado de comer.

Tras probar durante un rato la efectividad del dispositivo y ver que Ronnie podía lanzar bolas de fuego sin fusionarse con el otro hombre, el moreno se nos acercó a mi pareja y a mí con gesto serio.

–Me gustaría tener una conversación privada –dijo mirando a Len.

–Lo que quieras decirme puedes hacerlo delante de él –contestó mi hombre–, es una de las personas en las que más confío.

–Oh, no, no me refería eso –respondió enseguida–, quería decir que si podemos hablar fuera –corrigió–. Este lugar está lleno de cámaras.

Fruncí el ceño al escucharlo, claramente desconfiando de él, pero mi pareja tan solo pasó un brazo por mi cintura y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al otro para que guiara, seguramente porque no quería arriesgarse a un ataque sorpresa por la espalda.

De reojo pude ver cómo Cisco miraba hacia nuestra dirección con algo de confusión y casi al momento le comentaba algo a la chica, pero ninguno de los dos nos siguió y tan solo nosotros tres salimos fuera de las instalaciones, donde se suponía que ya no había cámaras.

–Quiero que me dejes formar parte de tus Renegados –pidió sin rodeos–. Ya has visto lo que puedo hacer, puedo serte muy útil.

–¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Len.

–Me habéis salvado la vida y habéis conseguido que pueda usar estos poderes sin tener a ese tipo en la cabeza –explicó–. Estuve a punto de suicidarme varias veces, no soportaba tener a otra persona en la cabeza –contó–. ¡Creía que estaba loco! –Se revolvió el pelo–. Había otro hombre hablando dentro de mi cerebro cuando no tomaba el control de mi propio cuerpo. –Negó con la cabeza–. Quizá sin vuestra ayuda Caitlin y Cisco me habrían acabado encontrando tarde o temprano, pero quizá no habría sido a tiempo.

–¿Y estás dispuesto a seguir mis órdenes ciegamente? –habló mi pareja–. ¿Aunque eso implique que tu querida doctora se enfade contigo e incluso que te deje?

El moreno se quedó callado durante unos largos segundos, dudando, y eso era lo que en el campo de batalla le podría costar la vida a él o a cualquiera de los nuestros. No me gustaba en absoluto.

–He estado nueve meses alejado de ella –murmuró finalmente–. La he echado de menos, pero creo que podré seguir adelante aunque me deje.

–Bien –aceptó mi novio–. No me fío de ti, y créeme cuando te digo que te va a costar mucho ganarte mi confianza, pero por ahora podrás mantener las apariencias –dijo–. Te quedarás con tus amigos y ayudarás a Barry a que los criminales de esta ciudad comprendan que no pueden intentar robarme, y con suerte durante todo este tiempo tu querida doctora y tu amiguito el ingeniero mecánico se convencerán de que no soy el peor mal –habló con firmeza–. Tómatelo como tu período de prueba.

Ronnie asintió con la cabeza, un poco más seguro de todo lo que estaba haciendo, y cuando tuvo claro que la conversación ya había terminado volvió a adentrarse en los Laboratorios, dejándonos solos a mi hombre y a mí.

–¿Crees que nos podemos fiar de sus intenciones? –pregunté.

–No lo sé –contestó–, pero pienso usarlo hasta que desaparezca de mi vida, de una forma o de otra.

Hice un sonido afirmativo, aprovechando nuestra cercanía para darle un beso en el cuello y sonreírle antes de volver nosotros también dentro de las instalaciones para juntarnos con los demás.

–Yo ya he acabado mi trabajo aquí, jefe –habló Hartley al vernos–, así que me voy a mi casa.

–Vale, pero pásate por aquí de vez en cuando –ordenó mi pareja–, quizá necesiten ayuda con alguna otra cosa.

–No nos hace ninguna falta tener a Rathaway por aquí –protestó Cisco.

–No me importa –contestó Lenny–. Además, dos cerebros piensan más que uno.

–Ya somos tres aquí –insistió–, así que lo dicho, ninguna falta.

Mi novio se puso más serio de lo que ya estaba y miró fijamente al del pelo largo, manteniéndose en silencio tan solo unos segundos, pensando muy bien en qué decir para que lo tomaran en serio.

Al fin y al cabo él estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, pues aunque los Renegados lo obedecían enseguida, a veces se comportaban como críos y le replicaban cualquier tontería.

Mi hombre sabía cómo manejarlos, por lo que un chico de laboratorio aficionado a las películas de ciencia ficción no sería ningún problema ya que también estaba acostumbrado a tratar conmigo.

–En ese caso le quitaré los juguetitos a vuestro querido Ronnald y al profesor Stein y os echaremos de aquí –dijo–. Mucha suerte encontrando los materiales necesarios para reconstruirlos antes de que exploten o se vuelvan a fusionar, quizá para siempre.

El chico le mantuvo la mirada durante un momento (hay que darle crédito por hacerlo), pero finalmente tragó saliva, frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, totalmente derrotado por la amenaza de mi pareja.

–Que haga lo que quiera –gruñó–, pero que no toque mis cosas.

Len sonrió de lado, satisfecho por esa nueva pequeña victoria y le hizo un gesto a Hartley para indicarle que comenzara a caminar hacia la salida.

–Me alegra que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo –habló con diversión mi novio–. Por ahora nosotros nos marchamos también.

Sin decir nada más nos fuimos los tres, y aunque le ofrecimos al Renegado llevarlo a su casa, rechazó la oferta y comenzó a caminar en silencio.

Yo por mi parte me alcé levemente de hombros y me subí a la moto. Si no teníamos que llevarlo yo podría ir subido en el vehículo, abrazado a mi pareja, en vez de tener que ir corriendo hasta casa.

Como Hartley ya se había enterado sobre la verdad acerca de mis poderes porque lo habían estado hablando los demás delante de él, no me había importado ofrecerle el viaje gratis, pero el chico no había querido y por eso yo me pude relajar detrás del ladrón.

No mucho después llegamos a nuestra casa, y como ya era tarde nos preparamos algo rápido para cenar, nos lo comimos y nos cambiamos para estar cómodos, los dos juntos en la cama, y dormirnos en la cama abrazados.


	13. Justice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Capitán Singh llama a Barry a su despacho para hablar sobre la situación de su padre.

Las semanas fueron pasando, y yo estuve enfrentándome a más de un criminal, tanto meta-humano como humano normal y corriente usando un traje rojo bastante apretado que había creado Cisco para mí.

Los delincuentes sin poderes eran un paseo y los tenía esposados y esperando a la policía en tan solo unos minutos, sin embargo, para los tipos no tan normales agradecía la ayuda de Ronnie.

Lo cierto era que me resultaba satisfactorio rescatar a gente porque me demostraba a mí mismo que podía hacer más cosas que un simple CSI, que era mejor y más fuerte que nunca y que no necesitaba la protección de mi pareja.

Además, también me gustaba la adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que tenía que enfrentarme a alguien que me suponía un reto, y la sensación de correr tan rápido era algo increíble.

Pero si tenía que elegir entre buenos sentimientos, me quedaba con lo que sentí cuando uno de esos días, al llegar a comisaría, mi jefe me llamó para hablar con él en su despacho.

–Barry, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento. –Caminó hacia su despacho–. Son buenas noticias, lo prometo.

Con curiosidad, lo seguí en silencio, abriendo un poco los ojos con asombro al ver a Julian ya allí y comprendiendo entonces cuál era la razón por la que estaba allí, por lo que me senté al lado de mi compañero de trabajo cuando nuestro jefe me lo indicó.

–Al señor Albert le llegó un vídeo hace unas semanas de una confesión de asesinato y lo ha estado investigando. –Asentí levemente con la cabeza–. El que lo grabó fue el doctor Harrison Wells y la víctima era tu madre. –El hombre sonrió–. Tu padre saldrá libre en unos días.

Tragué saliva al escucharlo y cogí mucho aire, porque aunque ya sabía que mi novio no había hecho nada para modificar el vídeo, pero aun así me costaba un poco creerme que de verdad mi padre no pasaría más tiempo en la cárcel.

–¿De verdad? –pregunté emocionado–. ¿No está… editado?

Bajé la mirada con algo de inseguridad porque a pesar de que ya tenía más que claro que de verdad el asesino había sido ese tal Eobard, no quería que hubiera ninguna duda, quería que mi padre pudiera vivir tranquilo.

–Para nada –contestó el otro CSI–, yo mismo me he asegurado de investigarlo todo bien y no hay nada que indique que tu novio haya hecho nada con ese vídeo –explicó–. Además, había demasiados detalles en la confesión.

Sonreí ampliamente al escucharlo y asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza, contento por saber que mi familiar podría ver la luz del sol sin unas rejas de por medio y, de paso, podría echarle en cara a Joe que mi padre era inocente la próxima vez que discutiéramos.

–Muchas gracias, Julian.

Tras hablar sobre el tema con ellos durante un rato, me acabé yendo a mi zona de trabajo para cumplir con mi jornada laboral, pasando mi rato de descanso con mi pareja y contándole que no faltaba mucho para poder volver a ver a mi padre.

Después de eso tan solo estuve esperando con ansias al día en el que tenía que ir a recogerlo, por lo que cuando por fin llegó, pedí el día libre en el trabajo y le pedí a mi novio que me llevara en coche hasta la cárcel.

Cuando vi a mi padre le di un abrazo tan fuerte que mi familiar acabó riéndose un poco y dándome un par de palmadas en la espalda para que aflojara un poco porque le estaba empezando a hacer daño.

–Hola, boxeador. –Sonrió mirándome–. Tienes buena cara.

–Eso es porque soy feliz –contesté–. Tengo amigos que cuidan de mí, tengo a Lenny y ahora tú ya estás por fin en libertad.

–Hablando de tu novio. –Me miró con preocupación–. No es que no me alegre de haber salido, pero… ¿estás seguro de que no ha intervenido?

–No de la forma que tú crees. –Me rasqué la nuca–. El vídeo era real, encontramos al verdadero asesino de mamá –afirmé–, pero no lo habríamos encontrado nunca si Len no se hubiera encargado de él.

Mi padre se quedó callado durante unos largos segundos y no pude evitar bajar levemente la mirada porque sabía que, aunque mi familiar había aceptado la relación que tenía con mi pareja, no le gustaban las cosas que hacía ni cómo se ganaba la vida.

Aun así, trataba de no decirlo en voz alta porque lo único que le importaba era que mi novio me hiciera feliz, y confiaba en que yo supiera lo que estaba haciendo y las decisiones que tomaba.

–Pero bueno, vamos al coche, que Len nos está esperando allí para llevarnos a casa –hablé finalmente de nuevo–, te lo contaremos todo y resolveremos todas las dudas que tengas.

Asintió con la cabeza con una suave sonrisa, me volvió a abrazar sin decir nada y nos subimos en el vehículo sin esperar más tiempo, pues al fin y al cabo todos nos queríamos alejar de allí en cuanto antes, por unas razones o por otras.

Mientras volvíamos, le fuimos explicando todo lo que había pasado desde que me había despertado del coma evitando, por ahora, los poderes que había adquirido porque ese tema era uno que necesitaba más tiempo y algo más de privacidad que la que podía dar un coche.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro hogar, nos pusimos a hacer la comida como una familia normal y corriente mientras mi novio se metió en la ducha tras enseñarle a mi padre la habitación en la que dormiría hasta que encontrara un piso que le gustara o hasta que se quisiera ir de allí.

Durante un momento estuve pensando en cómo comenzar a explicarle a mi familiar que era un meta y para cuando quise darme cuenta casi había escupido las palabras, hablando sin ser consciente de ello.

–Hay una cosa que todavía no te he dicho. –Bueno, era una forma como cualquier otra de empezar–. Cuando el acelerador de partículas estalló, no me quedé tan solo en coma. –Suspiré levemente–. Al despertarme no simplemente estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, sino que me di cuenta de que tenía poderes. –Me rasqué la nuca–. ¿Has oído hablar sobre Flash estando en la cárcel? –pregunté–. Pues bien, lo tienes delante.

Para darle una prueba de lo que decía era verdad, me moví hasta el otro lado de la habitación en menos de un parpadeo y después me puse a su lado, tratando de no alterarlo demasiado ni asustarlo.

–Wow, mi hijo es un superhéroe. –Sonrió con orgullo pero enseguida se quedó pensativo–. ¿Leonard lo sabe? –Asentí con la cabeza–. ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?

–Bueno, fue él el que me propuso la idea en un primer momento –expliqué–, al fin y al cabo le viene bien que le quite del medio a otros tipos que intentan robar en Central City, pero papá, he podido salvar a gente inocente en vez de encerrar tan solo al criminal de turno y les he podido patear el trasero a más de un meta que solo buscaba causar problemas y no le importaba si le hacía daño a alguien. –Lo miré con emoción–. Y no te creas que se lo pongo fácil a los Renegados –añadí–, tienen la orden de no matarme o herirme gravemente y saben que trabajo con ellos, pero si los cojo van a la cárcel y se tendrán que encargar ellos mismos de escaparse.

Mi padre me miró con atención, procesando toda la información que le acababa de dar, quizá pensando en los pros y los contras de toda esa situación, tal vez dándole vueltas a si hacía más bien que mal con todo eso, o incluso preocupándose de que yo estuviera todavía más envuelto en los negocios de mi pareja, pero finalmente me sonrió con suavidad y me dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

–No te engañes, encerrar a los malos es un trabajo importante, aunque lo hagas después de que hayan cometido un crimen –dijo–, pero siempre supe que mi pequeño boxeador estaba destinado a ser fuerte, a pelear y ganar.

Lo abracé con fuerza, esta vez conteniéndome un poco para no hacerle daño y fueron tantos los sentimientos que me invadieron en un momento que sin querer me puse a llorar, todavía pegado a él.

–Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, papá –murmuré–. Si tan solo Joe no fuera tan cabezón…

–No culpes a Joe, Barry. –Me acarició la cabeza–. Él es un policía y tiene un sentido de la justicia muy fuerte –habló con calma–. Yo he estado viviendo durante casi dos décadas rodeado de criminales y sé que no todos son iguales y que por mucho mal que hagan no quiere decir que no sepan querer a los demás –dijo–. He visto a un asesino en serie derrumbarse y llorar por no poder ver a su mujer y a su hija, o a un ladrón profesional no hablar en semanas porque echaba de menos a su novia. –Suspiró–. Es evidente que eso no los hace buenas personas, pero sé que hasta los peores criminales son capaces de amar, y si tú eres feliz con el líder de la mafia más grande de Central City, entonces que así sea.

Sin poder evitarlo seguí llorando un poco más hasta que noté otra mano sobre mi cabeza y un beso en la sien, momento en el que levanté un poco la vista para ver a mi hombre sonriéndome con cariño.

–Si te sirve de algo –habló mi pareja–, los Renegados no matamos inocentes, solo a gente que se lo ha buscado y se lo merece.

Durante un corto rato nadie más dijo nada, y Lenny continuó con la comida mientras me yo me calmé lo suficiente para que tanto mi padre como yo pudiéramos ayudar también, por lo que finalmente terminamos de cocinar y preparar la mesa y nos pusimos a comer con la tele de fondo.

Cuando terminamos y recogimos, me di cuenta de que mi padre estaba pensativo, pero antes de poder preguntarle nada él mismo se me adelantó, mirándome a los ojos y dándome una noticia que, aunque me sentó un poco mal, entendía perfectamente.

–Ya lo había estado pensando desde antes de salir de la cárcel –explicó, probablemente para que no me sintiera mal o creyera que era culpa mía–, pero creo que voy a irme a vivir a las afueras de la ciudad.


	14. Time to say goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry se va a su nueva casa y Barry y Len aprovechan que vuelven a estar solos.

–¿A las afueras? –pregunté intentando no mostrarme dolido–. ¿Por qué te quieres ir tan lejos?

–Porque he pasado casi dos décadas alejado de la ciudad, de las personas normales –explicó–, y sé que te decepciono al querer irme tan lejos, pero necesito acostumbrarme poco a poco de nuevo a todo esto. –Suspiró–. A una vida fuera de la cárcel sin Nora –aclaró–. Te prometo que acabaré volviendo, al fin y al cabo solo me van a pagar la indemnización durante cierto tiempo y tendré que volver a buscar trabajo.

Bajé la mirada con tristeza pero aun así asentí levemente con la cabeza, sabiendo que mi padre tenía razón y que todavía tenía mucho que asimilar antes de poder volver a intentar tener una vida normal.

–Está bien –murmuré–, lo entiendo.

–De todas formas, la puerta de mi casa siempre estará abierta para vosotros –dijo con calma–. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar conmigo o solo te apetece verme, puedes venir en cualquier momento. –Sonrió con orgullo–. Al fin y al cabo no te costará mucho llegar.

Al escuchar el último comentario sonreí suavemente y volví a asentir con la cabeza, un poco más relajado respecto al tema porque sabía que no se iba por mi culpa o por algo que mi pareja hubiera hecho, no por lo menos ahora.

Por suerte para mí, mi familiar no se marchó en el momento, sino que se quedó en nuestra casa, buscando un lugar agradable en el que vivir durante una temporada como mínimo e incluso nos pidió opinión varias veces sobre algunos aspectos tanto a mi novio como a mí.

Fue casi un par de semanas después cuando ya estuvo una casa cerca de un lago comprada y todo preparado para que mi padre se fuera a vivir en cuanto quisiera, todo gracias a que mi hombre movió unos pocos hilos para que mi padre se pudiera marchar cuando le apeteciera.

La misma tarde en la que todo estuvo listo, mi familiar hizo las maletas y lo llevamos en coche hasta la casa en la que se iba a quedar.

A pesar de que me dolió un poco darme cuenta de ello, pude ver cómo se relajaba considerablemente nada más bajar del coche por primera vez desde que había salido de la prisión, pero no comenté nada porque sabía que no tenía nada que ver con nosotros, sino con el ambiente que nos rodeaba, la ciudad.

–Muchas gracias por traerme y ayudarme con las maletas –habló–, si os queréis quedar a dormir ya habéis visto dónde hay habitaciones extra.

–Gracias por la oferta, pero será mejor que nos vayamos a casa –dije sonriendo–. Mañana me tengo que levantar temprano, y Lenny tiene que hablar con Mick y con Lisa.

–Está bien. –Me dio un abrazo–. Pero espero que os paséis por aquí pronto y que me presentéis a esos dos.

Esa vez, tanto mi pareja como yo sonreímos y asentimos con la cabeza, encantados por el hecho de que mi familiar quisiera conocer a la hermana y al mejor amigo de Len porque eso quería decir que aunque mi padre siguiera sin gustarle la forma de vivir de mi novio, haría el esfuerzo de conocerlos y llevarse bien con ellos.

Tras afirmarle que no tardaría mucho en conocer al pirómano y a la ladrona, mi pareja se despidió de mi padre estrechándole la mano y yo dándole otro abrazo porque nunca eran suficientes.

Finalmente nos fuimos por fin a casa y lo primero que hizo mi novio cuando cerramos la puerta tras nosotros fue abrazarme por la cintura para que no continuara caminando, pegar bien mi espalda a su pecho y besar mi cuello con tranquilidad pero sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Sonreí levemente, con una mezcla de cariño y diversión, y me dejé hacer mientras me acomodaba entre sus brazos sin oponer resistencia ya que durante el tiempo que había estado mi familiar en casa no habíamos podido divertirnos demasiado por respeto y para no causarle ningún trauma.

–¿Qué te parece si vamos a la ducha y nos aseamos? –preguntó prácticamente ronroneando–. Ya veremos qué ocurre una vez estemos allí.

Me reí levemente al mismo tiempo que me giraba para mirarlo a la cara y lo besé en los labios con cariño, abrazándolo por el cuello y pegándome todavía más a su cuerpo si es que eso era posible.

–Me parece que es de las mejores ideas que has tenido desde que decidiste invitarme a cenar contigo hace unos años –contesté–. El último que llegue a la ducha hace la cena.

Le guiñé el ojo de forma burlona y antes siquiera de que pudiera reaccionar yo ya estaba en nuestro cuarto de baño, desnudo con las toallas y los pijamas preparados para que mi hombre no tuviera que perder tiempo con eso.

Con tranquilidad porque tenía bastante ventaja respecto a mi novio, me metí en la ducha y abrí el grifo para regular la temperatura del agua a una que no incomodara a ninguno de los dos y me puse debajo de ésta, dejando que mojara mi cuerpo y me relajara.

No mucho después escuché a mi hombre entrar al baño, por lo que abrí los ojos y lo miré con una sonrisa traviesa, viendo que me estaba comiendo con los ojos.

–Parece que vas a hacer tú la cena –dije con diversión–, pero creo que antes de eso me apetece picar un poco.

Me mordí el labio inferior al ver cómo se relamía los labios mientras se acercaba a mí y mi pareja se metió enseguida en la ducha conmigo tras quitarse la ropa, abrazándome de nuevo por la cintura y besándome con intensidad.

Correspondí al beso sin pensármelo dos veces y entonces lo abracé con el cuello para poder notar sin restricciones su desnudez y su baja temperatura a la vez que mi novio comenzaba a pasear sus manos por mi cuerpo.

Durante un momento se paró en mis nalgas, acariciándolas con suavidad, pero en ese momento me mordió el labio inferior, haciéndome gemir levemente, y siguió acariciando mi cuerpo de forma posesiva hasta que decidió ponerse a jugar con mis pezones.

Ese idiota tan sexy, atractivo y provocador adoraba volverme loco yendo despacio, tomándose su tiempo sabiendo lo ansioso que me ponía, sobre todo después de despertarme del coma, pero yo no me daba por vencido fácilmente, por lo que llevé una de mis manos hasta su hombría y comencé a masturbarlo lentamente, haciendo vibrar de vez en cuando mi extremidad para intentar ponerlo nervioso.

–Parece que alguien tiene ganas de tener una polla en el culo –dijo mi novio sobre mis labios–. No te preocupes, enseguida la tendrás.

Antes de poder reaccionar a sus palabras siquiera, alejó mi mano de él, se puso de rodillas delante de mí y tras lubricar sus dedos con su propia saliva, los llevó a mi culo y me penetró con dos de ellos casi en el mismo momento en el que me la empezó a chupar.

–Len… –gemí–. Por favor… estoy cansado…

Lo que era el resumen de “No me hagas correrme en tu boca porque solo quiero correrme una vez y quiero que sea con tu polla en mi culo”, y por suerte mi pareja lo entendió a la primera y ralentizó el ritmo de la mamada mientras acababa de dilatarme.

Cuando finalmente me empujó contra la pared y me penetró no pude evitar gemir de gusto, sintiéndome en el cielo y dejándome llevar hasta el punto en el que sin querer mi cuerpo entero vibró durante un momento.

–Cuidado, Barry –advirtió mi hombre–, si sigues haciendo eso no podré satisfacerte bien.

Desde ese momento, aunque disfruté plenamente de las penetraciones y del polvo en general, estuve un poco más atento a controlar mis poderes, aunque solo pude hacerlo hasta el momento en el que llegué al orgasmo, pues en ese instante no pude centrarme en nada más que en el placer que me estaba dando mi novio.

Mi cuerpo entero volvió a vibrar, y apenas unos segundos después de que yo eyaculara, Len también lo hizo, aunque él se corrió en mi interior.

–Te quiero, amor mío –susurró sobre mis labios–, más que a nada.

Sin dejarme contestar, volvió a besarme con intensidad, aunque esta vez con mucho más cariño en vez de deseo, y acabó saliendo de mi interior antes de atraerme hacia el agua para volver a mojarnos los dos.

–Yo también te quiero –contesté por fin.

Ambos nos aseamos con tranquilidad, entre besos y caricias, y cuando salimos nos fuimos a preparar la cena los dos juntos, aunque Lenny hizo prácticamente todo el trabajo duro porque había perdido la carrera y no me valía la excusa de que yo había hecho trampas usando mis poderes.


	15. Yesterday's feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris decide pasarse por el laboratorio de Barry para arreglar su relación.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente me sentí un poco extraño debido a que me había acostumbrado a la presencia de mi padre en la casa a pesar de que no había estado demasiado tiempo, pero aun así lo echaba de menos.

Sabía que si quería podía ir a visitarlo en ese mismo momento y volver a tiempo para ir al trabajo sin problemas, y aunque llegara tarde no es como si nadie fuera a decirme nada o a echarme nada en cara.

Suspiré levemente mientras hacía el desayuno en un momento para mi pareja y para mí y lo preparé todo en la mesa, terminando justo en el momento en que mi hombre apareció por la puerta y se acercó a mí para darme un beso de buenos días.

–He tenido un sueño sobre cuando llegabas tarde a todas partes –murmuró sobre mis labios, sonriendo con maldad–. Te quité esa mala costumbre a orgasmos.

–A falta de ellos, querrás decir –gruñí–. Fue una de las peores épocas de mi vida.

–¿Pero a que vale la pena llegar a los sitios a tiempo? –preguntó.

–No si me tengo que separar de tu polla.

Mi novio rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza por lo exagerado que era y volvió a besarme en los labios antes de sentarse en la mesa, y yo hice lo mismo para poder empezar a desayunar tranquilamente y finalmente arreglarme para ir a trabajar.

Fue una vez allí, estando encerrado en mi laboratorio mientras esperaba los resultados de unos análisis cuando alguien abrió la puerta y vi a la que había sido mi mejor amiga hasta hace unos años, cuando comencé a salir con Lenny.

–Hola, Barry –saludó con una sonrisa.

–Hola, Iris –contesté–. Eddie no está aquí.

–No venía a buscarlo a él, quería hablar contigo y Eddie me ha dicho que tienes tu descanso en diez minutos –dijo–. ¿Te apetece venir a Jitters conmigo?

–Si es para repetirme una vez más lo mala influencia que es para mí Len, entonces no. –Bajé la mirada, dolido–. Hoy no tengo ganas de discutir.

–No, no es eso, es… Te echo de menos, Barry. –Suspiró–. Solo quiero hablar contigo, ponernos al día, pedirte consejo sobre un tema… Ya sabes, lo que hacen los hermanos y mejores amigos.

–Creí que habíamos dejado de serlo hace tiempo –murmuré.

–Nunca has dejado de importarme –aseguró–, y ahora estoy viendo las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, dispuesto a darle una oportunidad porque al fin y al cabo yo también echaba de menos a mi familia, y entonces terminó el análisis que estaba esperando, por lo que me ocupé de eso para finalmente salir de comisaría con Iris a mi lado.

–He oído que tu padre ha salido de la cárcel –habló nada más pasar la puerta–, que todo este tiempo tenías razón y era inocente.

–Sí, por fin se ha hecho justicia.

–¿Estás seguro de que…?

–Len no ha tenido nada que ver. –La corté–. Estoy seguro, Iris, he visto las pruebas. –Me rasqué la nuca–. Yo también lo creí al principio, pero después de saber todo lo que sé es imposible que Len haya manipulado nada –expliqué–. De todas formas, habla con Julian, él ha sido el que ha llevado el caso y el que se ha asegurado de remover todas las piedras hasta estar seguro de que el vídeo era legítimo.

Sí, era cierto que en el fondo mi novio sí que había estado relacionado con todo el asunto porque había sido él quien había matado al doctor Wells (o el que fingía serlo), pero evidentemente no se lo iba a decir porque no acababa de fiarme de sus intenciones, al fin y al cabo Joe podría haberla convencido de que hablara conmigo para sonsacarme información y podría tener incluso una grabadora o micro en cualquier parte.

Como era mi descanso para comer, caminamos hacia el Big Belly Burger, y una vez allí, nos quedamos esperando en la cola hasta que fuera nuestro turno.

–¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme? –La miré con curiosidad–. Antes comentaste algo sobre pedirme un consejo.

–He empezado a escribir un blog –explicó–, es sobre Flash y sus actos heroicos. –Suspiró–, pero tanto papá como Eddie me quieren hacer dejarlo porque dicen que es muy peligroso y que alguien acabará creyendo que lo conozco y vendrá a por mí.

–Tienen razón –contesté rascándome la nuca–, pero ellos no tienen ningún derecho a recriminarte algo así. –Negué con la cabeza–. Ellos mismos son policías y se ponen en peligro a todas horas para ayudar a los demás.

–¡Exacto! –exclamó–. Mi padre ya me impidió convertirme en policía y si hago esto bien podría llamar la atención de alguien importante y convertirme en una verdadera periodista.

–Eso es lo que siempre has querido. –Sonreí levemente–. Ve a por ello, cumple tu sueño.

En cuanto nos tocó el turno, pedimos nuestra comida y una vez lo tuvimos, unos minutos después, salimos de allí y nos dirigimos a Jitters para comprarnos también un café para después de comer.

–También quería hablarte sobre otra cosa –comentó–.Eddie le pidió mi mano a papá y le dijo que no.

Al escucharlo, simplemente fruncí el ceño porque no tenía sentido. Entendía que no quisiera que yo estuviera con Len porque era el líder de la organización criminal más grande de Central City, ¿pero que no quisiera que Iris estuviera con Eddie? Eso era una tontería.

El detective era la persona más amable y honesta que había conocido en su vida, y aunque al principio habíamos chocado un poco, enseguida nos habíamos vuelto bastante cercanos a pesar de las circunstancias.

Que Joe no quisiera que alguien tan atento y que quería tanto a Iris formara una familia con ella era simplemente cabezonería o que nunca iba a creer que existiera alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

–Cuando le pregunté cuál era la razón, me dijo en pocas palabras que sabía que Eddie no era la persona adecuada para mí y que mi corazón estaba en otra parte. –Suspiró–. Contigo.

–¿Qué? –pregunté confuso–. Eso es una tontería.

–Lo sé –aseguró–, pero hay algo que nunca llegué a decirte. –Desvió la mirada durante un segundo–. Cuando te fuiste de casa para ir a vivir con Snart me confesaste que siempre habías estado enamorado de mí y que gracias a él por fin lo habías superado –explicó–, lo que yo nunca te dije es que también estaba enamorada de ti. –Sonrió con melancolía–. Estaba tan molesta y enfadada porque nunca me lo habías dicho antes y porque yo nunca te lo había dicho a ti que lo pagué contigo y con Snart cuando vosotros no teníais la culpa. –Suspiró–. Y papá lo sabe.

–¿Entonces es tan cabezón porque cree que nosotros deberíamos estar juntos? –Fruncí el ceño–. Quiero decir, sé que seguiría negándose a aceptar a Len porque es quien es, pero tú y Eddie… –La miré con curiosidad–. ¿O tú sigues enamorada de mí?

–No, Eddie es para mí lo que es Snart para ti –aseguró–, aunque en lados opuestos de la ley, por supuesto. –Miró al suelo–. Sigo queriéndote como un hermano y mi mejor amigo, me gustaría que volviéramos a estar como antes si es posible, pero Eddie… –Sonrió con cariño–. Él es atento conmigo, cariñoso, me trata con cuidado y con respeto, y algunas veces se preocupa demasiado o se deja influenciar por mi padre, pero siento que es él el hombre con el que debo pasar el resto de mi vida. –Se llevó una mano al corazón–. Aquí dentro sé que él me hará feliz como ninguna otra persona podrá.

–Te entiendo –contesté con una suave sonrisa–, yo siento lo mismo con Lenny. –Me rasqué la nuca–. Si tan solo le dierais una oportunidad, veríais lo mucho que se preocupa por mí y cuánto me quiere. –Negué levemente con la cabeza–, pero Joe se empeña en insistir que es un criminal y que me cambiará por otro nada más pueda porque se cansará de mí.

Entonces llegamos a Jitters y como no había prácticamente nadie en la cola, nos tocó pedir enseguida, y en tan solo unos minutos estábamos en un parque cercano, sentados en un banco y comiéndonos las hamburguesas.

–¿Qué te parece si algún día vamos Eddie y yo a comer a tu casa? –preguntó de repente–. O solo yo, si te sientes más cómodo –añadió–. Me gustaría… me gustaría poder conocer a tu novio.

–Podéis venir los dos si Eddie está bien con ello –respondí–, pero tendría que hablarlo también con Lenny para poder decidir un día que nos venga bien a todos.

Sabía que podía confiar en el rubio porque aunque fuera policía también era un buen amigo y era, de hecho, el que más me había estado apoyando en comisaría, pero aun así, sabía que su trabajo era importante para él y no quería ponerlo en una situación comprometedora ni hacerlo sentir incómodo o mal consigo mismo.

–Sí, yo también tendré que hablarlo con él –comentó–, tampoco quiero que lo pase mal, aunque estoy segura de que no le importará venir también.

Tras eso estuvimos comiendo entre charlas sin importancia y poniéndonos un poco al día sobre cosas que habíamos estado haciendo últimamente.

Por motivos evidentes relacionados con mi coma y con el hecho de que ser Flash era un secreto, ella habló bastante más, cosa que no me importó porque realmente había echado de menos a mi mejor amiga.

Habíamos estado mucho tiempo distantes, y a pesar de que hablábamos de vez en cuando, la mayoría de veces acababa intentando que dejara a mi novio porque no era bueno para mí, pero al parecer eso había sido, mayoritariamente, cosa de los celos y de la influencia de su padre sobre ella.

Antes de poder darme cuenta, mi descanso estaba llegando a su fin y yo tendría que volver a comisaría para continuar trabajando, pero cuando nos estábamos levantando para irnos, escuché gritos de personas asustadas y vi un árbol que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia nosotros.

Gracias a mis rápidos reflejos, pude agarrar a mi mejor amiga y nos aparté a ambos del peligro, pero desgraciadamente lo hice _demasiado_ rápido e Iris se dio cuenta porque, aparte de que había estado escribiendo sobre Flash, no era tonta.

–¡Eres tú! –exclamó con los ojos abiertos–. ¡Eres-!

–¡Sh! –La corté–. Luego hablaremos de esto.

Sin dejarla reaccionar porque no quería que dijera nada en voz alta por si llevaba un micro o cualquier cosa, la llevé en un momento a los Laboratorios STAR, y si antes de alejarme de ella la cacheé para asegurarme de que no tuviera ningún dispositivo extraño, bueno, nadie podía culparme.


	16. Truth to be told.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry le cuenta a Iris todo lo que sabe y ambos hacen un gran descubrimiento.

Nada más dejar a mi mejor amiga en el Córtex de los Laboratorios STAR y ponerme el traje de Flash, me fui de allí para volver al parque en el que había estado antes, no sin antes escuchar a Cisco y a Caitlin murmurar con algo de confusión un simple “¿Iris?”.

Me encargué del meta-humano que había estado aterrorizando a la gente del parque solo por diversión con lo que parecían ser poderes telequinéticos y le puse las esposas rápidamente para que no intentara nada antes de llevarlo conmigo a los Laboratorios.

Lo dejé en una pequeña celda y le expliqué al ingeniero mecánico lo que había podido ver de sus poderes para que lo pudiéramos encerrar de forma segura junto a los demás delincuentes sin necesidad de que siguiera esposado.

Finalmente, me cambié de nuevo para llevar mi ropa de calle y fui hasta donde estaba la chica que se acababa de enterar de que era un héroe y un meta-humano.

–Ya estoy aquí –murmuré–, y supongo que querrás una explicación sobre todo esto.

–¡Por supuesto que la quiero! –exclamó– ¿Cuándo demonios ha pasado todo esto?

Suspiré profundamente y me rasqué la nuca antes de empezar a contarle todo desde el principio, dejando de lado que mi novio también tenía poderes porque cuanta menos gente lo supiera mejor.

Ya había demasiadas personas que sabían que yo mismo también había sido afectado por la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas, y no necesitaba que supieran también que mi hombre no necesitaba su pistola de frío para congelar a los idiotas que le intentaban plantar cara.

Le conté que casi desde que me desperté había estado interrumpiendo delitos, llevando a los delincuentes sin poderes a comisaría y a los metas a las celdas que teníamos debajo de las instalaciones.

–Los policías no pueden hacerse cargo de ellos –expliqué–, así que los encerramos nosotros aquí por ahora. –Miré la pantalla que mostraba las celdas–. Muchas veces bajamos para hablar con ellos para que no se sientan tan solos porque puede que sean criminales e incluso algunos son incluso asesinos, pero los tenemos aquí ilegalmente, sin posibilidad de relacionarse con nadie más y si lo que pretendemos es rehabilitarlos, olvidarnos simplemente de ellos no sería la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Tras decirle todo lo que necesitaba saber, obviando por evidentes motivos el hecho de que le estaba haciendo el trabajo sucio a mi novio aunque también lo hacía porque me gustaba la emoción y el salvar a gente inocente, la miré a los ojos con algo de duda.

–Por favor, Iris, necesito que guardes este secreto –pedí–. Sería peligroso para mí y para la gente que quiero que todo el mundo supiera quién soy. –Negué levemente con la cabeza–. No soportaría que os pasara cualquier cosa a Joe o a ti por mi culpa.

–¿Y qué hay de Snart? –Frunció el ceño.

–Por favor, nadie se atrevería a ir a por él. –Sonreí de lado–. Y tener a un meta-humano en la palma de su mano tan solo haría que pareciera más fuerte.

–No, me refiero a que si sabe lo que haces –aclaró.

–Sí, lo sabe, y no está enfadado porque al fin y al cabo le viene bien. –Mi amiga no era tonta y no había motivos para seguir ocultando esa información–. Le quito a la competencia de encima sin tener él que hacer nada, pero hemos llegado a un acuerdo para cuando me tenga que enfrentar a alguno de los suyos –expliqué–. Ninguno irá a matar o a hacer verdadero daño, pero no nos cortaremos en el campo de batalla, y si tengo que encerrar a alguno, lo haré.

Mi amiga alzó entonces las cejas, probablemente sorprendida por la nueva información, pero tan solo asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

–Supongo que la información que sabes y que yo no sobre la liberación de tu padre tienen algo que ver con todo esto.

Suspiré con resignación. Sí, desde luego Iris era demasiado lista y si conseguía un trabajo como periodista el mundo podría temblar, y seguramente mi pareja y yo tendríamos que ir con mucho más cuidado.

–Esto va para largo –murmuré–, voy a hacer una llamada.

Sin decir nada más, cogí mi teléfono y llamé a comisaría para decirle a mi jefe que no me encontraba bien y que me tomaría la tarde libre, pero que si ocurría algo urgente que no dudaran en llamarme.

Sabía que no iban a tener problemas en darme el resto del día para mí, por lo que no dudé en aprovechar esas pequeñas ventajas que tenía por ser el novio del tipo que enviaba un montón de dinero a la policía de Central City.

Sí, era cierto que a muchos les molestaba estar financiados por criminales y tener que hacer la vista gorda muchas más veces de las que querrían, pero era o eso o arriesgarse a que se necesitaran hacer recortes y quedarse sin trabajo o sin buen material para pillar al resto de delincuentes de la ciudad.

–Bien, ahora te voy a enseñar todo lo que yo he visto –aseguré–, si tienes alguna duda, agradecería que te esperes al final porque muchas cosas se van a explicar con lo último que te voy a enseñar.

La chica asintió con la cabeza con algo de duda, seguramente porque no sabía lo que iba a ver ni por qué estaba tan seguro de que mi novio no había manipulado las pruebas, pero en vez de decir nada más para intentar convencerla le mostré el vídeo completo de la confesión de Harrison, Eobard o como se llamara, y después de eso los vídeos de las grabaciones que había hecho mi pareja en los que salía el hombre de pie y diciendo cosas sobre volver a su tiempo y conseguir que me quedara con él y ayudarme a ir más rápido.

–Podría ser un montaje –murmuró mi amiga–. Hay muchas pruebas, lo sé, pero quizá Snart descubrió que no estaba inválido y lo chantajeó para grabar esos vídeos.

–Supuse que todavía tendrías dudas –dije con algo de tristeza–, pero todavía hay una cosa que no has visto.

Sin dudarlo, la llevé a la habitación secreta en la que estaba Guideon y le pedí que le explicara a Iris quién era realmente Harrison Wells y lo que le había ocurrido antes de que Eobard se adueñara de su vida.

–¿Thawne? –preguntó ella–. ¿Cómo Eddie Thawne?

–Efectivamente –afirmó la IA–, Edward Thawne es un antepasado de Eobard Thawne –explicó–. Cuando cambió el pasado hizo, sin querer, que el señor Allen viviera unas circunstancias distintas y conociera a Leonard Snart de forma prematura –contó–. También hizo que Iris West y Edward Thawne se conocieran antes y se enamoraran. –Sonrió casi con diversión–. Aun así, sabiendo que Eobard planeaba algo, el futuro señor Allen me pidió que le mostrara esta portada del periódico para que creyera que su futuro estaba intacto y no estropeara más las cosas.

Cuando mostró la portada, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que aparecía en ella, no solo porque Flash desaparecía en 2024, sino porque el artículo estaba escrito por Iris West-Allen.

–¿Nos vamos a casar? –preguntó mi amiga, sorprendida.

–No, este solo es el artículo de algo que ocurrió en otra línea temporal –contestó–. Lo más probable que ocurra en vuestro futuro es que el señor Allen se case con el señor Snart y que Iris West se case con Edward Thawne.

–¿Y qué pasará con Eobard? –pregunté con algo de temor–. Ya no nacerá, ¿cierto?

–Lamentablemente, sí que lo hará –respondió–. Cuando era más joven, Edward Thawne dejó embarazada a su novia, pero nunca lo supo porque ella tuvo que marcharse del país. –Tragué saliva–. Si me lo permite, señor Allen, mi recomendación es dejar las cosas tal y como están –sugirió–, si cambiara algo de nuevo que conllevara a que Eobard nunca naciera, el evento de la muerte de Nora Allen nunca ocurriría y por lo tanto toda la línea temporal sería destruida.

–¿Me estás diciendo que le tengo que ocultar a mi novio y probable futuro marido que tiene un hijo del que no sabe nada para que un psicópata pueda nacer? –preguntó nerviosa–. ¿Qué clase de locura es ésta?

–Puedes decirle la verdad si lo crees conveniente –contestó la IA–, pero el señor Allen tendrá que ser avisado de antemano para que me ordene no decirle a Edward Thawne dónde está su hijo.

–Esa es otra –dijo mi amiga con el ceño fruncido–, ¿por qué a ti y a Snart os habla con tanto respeto y te hace caso?

–Oh, bueno. –Me rasqué la nuca–. Al parecer crearé a Guideon en el futuro.

Iris se llevó una mano a la cara, totalmente sorprendida y seguramente saturada por el exceso de información al que estaba sometida, y como el buen amigo que quería ser, llevé una de mis manos a su hombro y le di un suave apretón.

–Hagamos una cosa, ¿vale? –Sonreí suavemente–. Habla con Eddie sobre la cena y si decide venir porque confía en mí y quiere poner de su parte en su relación tanto contigo, como conmigo como con Len, entonces cuéntale todo lo demás –hablé con seguridad–. Si para que se lo crea o solo para que esté seguro, o lo que sea, tienes que contarle que soy Flash, hazlo, podéis venir aquí cuando queráis. –Entonces me giré hacia la IA–. Y Guideon, si Eddie viene y pregunta por su hijo, por Dios, no le digas dónde está.

–Sí, señor Allen.

–Soy el primero que quiere tener a Nora de vuelta. –Suspiré–. Pero no voy a arriesgar toda mi infancia, toda mi vida, mi felicidad y la de las personas a las que quiero por un deseo egoísta.

En ese momento, Iris me abrazó con fuerza, con lágrimas en los ojos y estuvimos allí sin separarnos durante un rato hasta que se calmó y nos fuimos de los Laboratorios STAR definitivamente.

–Eobard se equivocaba. –La miré con confusión al no saber de qué me hablaba–. Sí que puedes tener a tu familia de vuelta, y para mí eres más que suficiente –aclaró–. Siento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta.


	17. You make me feel loved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día tranquilo en la ajetreada vida de Barry Allen.

Tras haber acompañado a Iris hasta su casa después de haber estado un rato más con ella, me fui directamente a Saints & Sinners porque sabía que era muy pronto y que mi pareja estaría todavía allí.

Nada más lo vi sonreí levemente y saludé a los Renegados, parándome incluso a charlar con los que más confianza tenía, pues gente como Rosa, Sam o Mark no me acababan de dar buenas vibraciones.

Sentía que en cualquier momento serían capaces de traicionar a mi novio por un arrebato, sobre todo Mardon, que aunque hacía su mayor esfuerzo por llevarse bien conmigo y fingir que no pasaba nada, tenía muy claro que más de una vez había deseado poder asesinarme a mí, a mi mejor amiga y a mi padre adoptivo para vengarse de éste último por la muerte de su hermano.

Después de haber interactuado un poco con la gente, me fui directo hacia donde estaba mi hombre sentado, dándome lo mismo que estuviera reunido con otros tipos negociando cualquier cosa y me coloqué sobre su regazo, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Sus brazos rodearon instantáneamente mi cuerpo y entonces ignoró a los otros dos con los que estaba para prestarme a mí su total atención y hablarme con preocupación, probablemente porque era demasiado pronto para que estuviera allí o en casa.

–¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó.

–Sí, pero no te preocupes –murmuré–, es algo bueno.

Dejó escapar un suave sonido afirmativo antes de seguir tratando con los hombres que estaban allí mientras me acariciaba de vez en cuando y yo estuve relajado durante todo el rato, repartiendo algún que otro beso por su cuello hasta que la reunión terminó y nos tuvimos que mover para ir a casa.

Fue cuando yo ya me encontraba tumbado en el sofá con el pijama puesto y esperando a que mi pareja se acomodara también que le conté con calma todo lo que había pasado ese día, explicando con más detalle los eventos más importantes, como la conversación que había tenido con Iris, los descubrimientos que habíamos hecho gracias a Guideon y el meta que había montado un alboroto en el parque.

–No te importa que los haya invitado a comer, ¿cierto? –pregunté mirándolo con curiosidad–. No quiero hacer nada que te incomode.

–Barry, puedes invitarlos a comer siempre que quieras –aseguró con tono tranquilizador–, esto es algo importante para ti y aunque no soy el fan número uno de tener a un policía en mi casa, aunque consiguiera tener algo en mi contra, nunca saldría adelante, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Sonreí levemente por la comprensión de mi hombre y lo abracé con cariño en cuanto se hubo colocado a mi lado, dándole besos porque lo adoraba y me hacía sentir querido.

¿Y qué si era el líder de la mafia más poderosa de Central City? Leonard tenía sus principios y no mataba si no era necesario, además de que jamás le había puesto la mano encima a ningún niño ni a ninguna persona que fuera inocente.

También me hacía sentir querido, tanto como cuando mis padres estaban vivos, y no era porque Joe e Iris no me hubieran tratado bien, por supuesto que sí, pero jamás habían creído nunca que mi padre era inocente y siempre me había sentido un poco fuera de lugar con ellos por esa razón.

Se suponía que confiabas en la gente que querías y no les intentabas convencer de que se habían imaginado lo que había visto y que en realidad su padre sí que había matado a su madre.

Lenny me cuidaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho, me protegía aunque no fuera necesario, me amaba con todo su corazón y me había hecho un hueco en su vida sin dudarlo, y eso era mucho más de lo que mucha gente a lo largo de mi vida había hecho por mí.

–Llévame mañana a cenar a un restaurante –pedí–, uno de esos tan caros y pijos que necesitas pedir mesa con dos meses de antelación. –Sonreí ampliamente–. Y lleva uno de esos trajes que hacen que me tiemblen las piernas.

–Por supuesto, amor mío –aceptó enseguida–, todo lo que tú quieras.

Que me diera todos los caprichos que quisiera prácticamente al momento era tan solo un añadido, a pesar de que normalmente solía ser bastante humilde y conformarme con lo que tenía.

Para mí, vivir con mi novio era como estar en un cuento de hadas, y aunque entendía la preocupación de mi padre adoptivo, me dolía que quisiera quitarme todo eso tan solo porque él pensaba que lo mejor para mí era estar lejos de Leonard.

¿No veía lo feliz que me hacía? Siempre estaba alegando que se cansaría de mí y me dejaría por otro, pero yo no creía que eso fuera a pasar.

¿Y si ocurría? Pues por lo menos había pasado años feliz, con una sonrisa en la cara y viviendo experiencias maravillosas con un hombre fascinante, a pesar de que fuera un criminal.

Todo el mundo se arriesgaba a que su pareja acabara dejándolo, la vida era así, pero en ningún caso era para nada sano vivir con miedo a los “¿Y si?” y a los “Quizá” porque entonces perdías las oportunidades.

Yo lo sabía muy bien porque había perdido mi oportunidad de estar con Iris, pero ciertamente ahora no me arrepentía porque ambos éramos felices, yo con Len y ella con Eddie.

Cuando mi pareja encendió la televisión dejé de darle vueltas a todo el asunto y antes de darme cuenta, me había quedado dormido sobre Lenny, y aunque no me desperté del todo, pude notar sus brazos fresquitos rodeándome y llevándome hasta la cama.

Fue allí donde me desperté al día siguiente, todavía abrazado a mi novio, por lo que sonreí y estuve un rato con él, besándolo y aprovechando el poco rato que íbamos a tener juntos hasta que saliera del trabajo.

Una vez ya en comisaría, después de ducharme junto a mi novio, desayunar y arreglarme, Eddie se pasó por mi laboratorio con su siempre presente sonrisa amable y su habitual buen humor.

–Hola, Barry –saludó–, Iris me dijo anoche que estuvisteis hablando y que estáis arreglando las cosas –comentó–. Me alegro mucho por los dos, e iré encantado a cenar a vuestra casa –aseguró–. Esta semana podríamos ir el viernes o el sábado, pero si a vosotros no os viene bien tenemos libres casi todas las noches la semana que viene.

–Muchas gracias, Eddie. –Sonreí levemente–. Creo que nosotros también tenemos libres el viernes y el sábado por la noche, pero si puedo elegir, prefiero que sea el sábado –dije–, el domingo no trabajamos, así que podremos estar un poco más tranquilos con la hora de irnos a casa. –Me reí–. De todas formas, os lo aseguraré mañana, cuando esté seguro de que Len no tiene nada que hacer.

El rubio asintió y me dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro como despedida, pero antes de salir por la puerta se acabó parando y se volvió a girar hacia mí con gesto algo más serio y preocupado.

–A propósito, Iris también me dijo que tenía que contarme hoy algo que descubristeis y no tenía muy buena cara –murmuró–. ¿Sabes si ha pasado algo?

–Sé lo que te quiere decir –contesté–, pero… creo que es mejor que te lo cuente ella. –Me rasqué la nuca–. No es nada malo en sí, pero supongo que es algo triste.

–No me va a dejar, ¿no? –preguntó con preocupación.

–Por supuesto que no. –Sonreí suavemente–. Eres la luz de su vida, no te dejaría por nada del mundo.

Un poco más tranquilo al escuchar mis palabras, el policía suspiró, se despidió de mí con calma y se marchó, dejándome de nuevo solo en mi laboratorio para seguir con mi trabajo hasta que terminó mi jornada laboral y me fui a casa.

Allí, mi hombre me estaba esperando, ya totalmente listo para irnos, y aunque tuve ganas de quitarle el traje a mordiscos, prefería dejar eso para el postre. Sin querer perder demasiado tiempo me cambié a súper-velocidad y nos fuimos en coche hasta el restaurante en el que nos había conseguido una reserva.


	18. Trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry y Leonard tienen una inesperada visita en Saints & Sinners.

La cita romántica con mi pareja fue perfectamente bien, al igual que la cena en mi casa con Iris y Eddie, la cual terminamos un poco tarde y tras la cual tuvimos que acompañar a ambos a su casa porque se habían tomado unas copas de más.

Mi mejor amiga le había contado a su novio todo lo que habíamos descubierto unos días atrás, y aunque se lo había tomado todo bastante bien para la cantidad de información que era, se le notaba un poco decaído y se había propuesto encontrar a su hijo aunque fuera lo último que pudiera hacer.

Por lo demás la cena había sido bastante animada y menos incómoda de lo que en un principio me había imaginado, y si era sincero me alegraba mucho porque me daba la esperanza de poder tener de vuelta a mi hermana aunque mi padre adoptivo no quisiera entrar en razón.

La mañana siguiente a la cena, me desperté en la cama rodeado por los brazos de mi novio, por lo que sonreí levemente y me quedé allí, sin moverme hasta que mi hombre se despertó y nos hizo levantarnos a ambos.

Yo no tenía que trabajar porque era mi día libre, pero Len tenía algunos asuntos que atender y lo cierto era que a mí me apetecía pasar el día a su lado, por lo que ambos desayunamos, nos arreglamos y nos fuimos al Saints & Sinners.

Allí, estuve prácticamente toda la mañana sentado sobre el regazo de mi pareja, pero también mantuve conversaciones con algún que otro Renegado que se pasaba por allí al no tener nada mejor que hacer.

–No sé cómo no te puedes llevar bien con Cisco –escuché decir a Lisa mientras me acercaba a ella–, es adorable, los dos sois unos nerds y sois muy inteligentes.

–Solo quieres que nos llevemos bien porque te lo estás intentando ligar –contestó Hartley–. Haré el esfuerzo de llevarme bien con él cuando sepa que es alguien en quien puedo confiar.

–¿Debería estar preocupado porque estás ligándote a Cisco? –pregunté con diversión al ponerme a su lado–. ¿Lo empezarás a traer aquí, mostrándolo como tu trofeo?

–Deberías preocuparte por cualquier cosa que haga. –Sonrió de lado y me guiñó un ojo–. Pero no, no voy a traer a Cisco aquí por ahora, no soy como Lenny. –Se alzó levemente de hombros–. Me gusta guardar las cosas bonitas para mí.

Me reí levemente al escucharla y asentí suavemente con la cabeza. La verdad era que hasta ahora, según lo que me habían contado, los novios de mi cuñada no habían sido los mejores especímenes ni los más amables, y ciertamente me alegraría mucho por ella si conseguía tener una relación sana con el moreno.

Además, eso probablemente nos conseguiría un mecánico y hacker más en el equipo, y una ayuda así siempre venía bien a pesar de que tuviéramos ya un genio como Hartley junto a nosotros.

–Solo para que lo sepas –intervino el otro chico–, esta noche tienen una cita.

La chica le dio un manotazo a Rathaway y yo negué con la cabeza porque sí, tal vez los Renegados eran los más temidos de la ciudad, pero cuando no estaban trabajando eran una panda de críos infantiles.

Estaba claro que Hartley solo me lo había dicho para fastidiarla a ella porque sabía que yo se lo contaría a Leonard y entonces él lo añadiría en sus planes o lo intentaría asustar por estar con su hermana.

Probablemente haría ambas cosas, pero yo procuraría estar con él cuando le diera la charla al pobre chico para que fuera un poco más suave y Cisco no acabara dejando a Lisa porque se había asustado demasiado.

Tras estar un rato más charlando con mis amigos de forma relajada, volví con mi hombre y me quedé con él hasta el mediodía, cuando nos fuimos a un sitio cercano para comer por allí.

Muchas veces nos quedábamos a comer en el Saint & Sinners, pero otras simplemente nos apetecía estar un rato solos nosotros dos y hablar con calma o únicamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Finalmente volvimos al local y nos sorprendimos bastante al ver allí esperándonos a Ronnie, puesto que nunca había ido para no levantar sospechas sobre el trato que había hecho con mi novio.

–Raymond, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Len sin rodeos.

Nos acercamos hasta el taburete en el que estaba sentado y, mientras que yo me acomodaba a uno de sus lados, mi pareja se colocaba a su otro lado, apoyándose en la barra para asegurarse de tener siempre la posición más alta.

–Advertirte de que hemos planeado algo para que tu pistola deje de funcionar –explicó–, o mejor dicho, que falle en el momento que vayas a disparara y te mate.

Fruncí al oírlo, pero no dije nada, tan solo le pedí una bebida que no me haría efecto al camarero que había en ese momento y seguí escuchándolo en silencio para no distraer a mi pareja de datos importantes.

–La próxima vez que te pases por los Laboratorios activarán un dispositivo que haga que una de las piezas más pequeñas estallen –continuó hablando–. No debería provocarte más que una pequeña quemadura, pero la distracción será lo suficiente como para que Cisco se ofrezca a arreglarla e incluso a aplicarle algunas mejoras –dijo–. Entonces la manipulará para que acabe funcionando mal y en algún momento se estropee por completo y falle.

Vi a mi novio fruncir el ceño por una milésima de segundo, pero enseguida volvió a esbozar su gesto neutro de siempre, ése que no le permitía a nadie averiguar qué era lo que estaba pensando o cómo se sentía.

–Está bien, deja que lo hagan sin interferir –contestó finalmente–. Sé dónde va cada pieza de memoria, así que puedo deshacer cualquier cosa que haga, y de todas formas, si fuera necesario podría construirme una nueva –informó–. Igualmente, si realmente la mejora haré que Hartley la revise para que vea si sabe cuál es la pieza que va a fallar o explotar para intentar matarme.

El meta asintió con la cabeza al escucharlo y se levantó del taburete para irse después de que mi hombre lo felicitara por su buen trabajo.

–¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por el hecho de que sigan intentando deshacerse de ti? –pregunté.

–No –contestó–, si Lisa consigue tener a Ramón comiendo sobre la palma de su mano acabará por aceptarme –explicó–, y la doctora Snow sola no es un peligro por ahora.

–¿Entonces mañana vendrás conmigo a los Laboratorios? –Lo miré con curiosidad–. Tengo una de esas revisiones que me hacen mensualmente.

–Por supuesto, amor mío. –Sonrió suavemente–. Cuanto antes nos quitemos esta tontería suya de encima mejor.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y estuvimos tras eso toda la tarde allí, hablando con los otros Renegados y planeando algún que otro golpe para que Central City no se olvidara que todavía existían a pesar de la cantidad de locos con poderes sueltos que había hoy en día.

Cuando finalmente nos fuimos a casa, nos entretuvimos un poco antes de ir a dormir, probando nuestros cuerpos, teniendo sexo en algún rincón de nuestra casa en el que nos encontrábamos y solo cuando ambos estuvimos exhaustos y aseados gracias a una buena ducha, nos metimos en la cama y cerramos los ojos tras abrazarnos.

La mañana siguiente, sin embargo, fue idéntica a muchas otras, pues simplemente fui a trabajar y estuve metido en comisaría durante todo mi turno.

Incluso comí allí porque ese día mi pareja no podía pasarse en mi rato de descanso y estuve en comiendo sin compañía hasta que llegó Eddie. El rubio se quedó hablando conmigo un poco hasta que ambos tuvimos que volver al trabajo y lo cierto es que lo agradecí.

Una vez terminé mi jornada laboral sonreí ampliamente al ver a mi hombre esperándome en la calle sobre su moto y, como siempre desde que me había despertado del coma, lo besé profundamente en los labios durante unos largos minutos.

Tras eso, y como habíamos planeado, nos dirigimos a los Laboratorios STAR, pero cuando entramos en el Córtex la pistola de mi novio empezó a hacer unos ruidos extraños y antes de poder hacer nada, el arma estalló ruidosamente.

A cámara lenta, pude ver cómo Len salía volando hacia un lado, pero tanto Caitlin como yo estábamos muy cerca de él y la explosión también nos alcanzó.

Se suponía que iba a ser algo pequeño, que no le haría daño. ¿Por qué entonces habíamos salido los tres volando después de que la pistola estallara como si fuera una maldita bomba?

No tenía ni idea, pero en lo único que fui capaz de pensar fue en si mi pareja estaba bien.

Apenas medio segundo después perdí el conocimiento al golpearme la cabeza con fuerza contra el pico de una mesa.


	19. Killer Frost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Frost nace y Snart le propone un trato.

No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando volví a abrir los ojos y conseguí librarme del hielo que me cubría, pero Cisco todavía no había reaccionado y se encontraba mirándonos con los ojos muy abiertos y la piel muy pálida, probablemente por el susto.

Eso me hacía pensar que la explosión no había sido como habían planeado, pero lo cierto era que en ese momento me daba igual, solo quería saber si mi hombre estaba bien y como le hubiera pasado algo no saldría nadie vivo de allí.

Sí, era cierto que yo nunca había matado y que aunque no estaba en contra de los asesinatos a los que se lo merecían, no me parecía correcto que mataran a inocentes, pero todo el mundo está dispuesto a sobrepasar ciertos límites por otra persona, y en mi caso esa persona era mi novio.

Cuando me levanté con algo de dificultad y vi dos grandes bloques de hielo en los que probablemente estaban metidos mi pareja y la doctora palidecí durante un momento y antes de darme cuenta fui hasta donde suponía que estaba mi hombre.

–¡Len! –exclamé con nervios–. Lenny, por favor, dime que estás bien. –Sollocé.

Tras unos angustiosos segundos de silencio, pude notar como el hielo que había delante de mí iba desapareciendo poco a poco y suspiré al ver finalmente a mi novio absorbiéndolo e incorporándose con gesto de dolor.

–Menos mal –murmuré–, por un segundo pensé que tendría que decirle a Lisa…

–Estoy bien, amor mío –contestó llevándose una mano a la cabeza–, aunque algo adolorido.

Al igual que yo, él se curaba rápido de sus heridas, por lo que apenas unos momentos después pudo levantarse del suelo, fruncir el ceño y comenzar a caminar hacia Cisco con un gesto que prometía dolor.

–¿Quién te has creído que eres para atentar de esa forma contra mi vida? –preguntó con la cabeza en alto–. Os dejo tramar vuestras pequeñas trampas en las que nunca caigo para que tengáis la conciencia más tranquila, pero como volváis a intentar cualquier cosa que pueda hacerme daño a mí, o a mi familia, te juro que te vas a arrepentir. –Cubrió sus manos de hielo hasta los codos y el moreno abrió mucho los ojos–. No se te ocurra olvidar que soy un meta y que no necesito la pistola para acabar con tu miserable vida.

–Len. –Lo corté–. Amenázalo y métele el miedo en el cuerpo sobre lo que le podrías hacer y sobre cómo podría reaccionar Lisa luego –dije con el ceño fruncido–, ahora estaría bien que sacaras a Caitlin de ahí abajo.

Mi pareja se giró hacia mí y me miró con sorpresa, pero enseguida alzó una ceja y cambió su gesto a uno neutro antes de cruzarse de brazos con seriedad.

–¿Y por qué debería intentar salvarle la vida? –preguntó–. Estoy seguro de que también ha participado en la jugarreta de la bomba.

Rodé los ojos al escucharlo y negué con la cabeza como si fuera evidente.

–Sé que estás cabreado, Lenny, pero estoy seguro de que si hubieran sabido lo grande que sería la explosión ella no se habría acercado tanto a ti –contesté–. Además, es la única que sabe cómo tratar mis heridas cada vez que vuelvo de enfrentarme a algún idiota con poderes –expliqué–, y si se muere tendremos que llamar a Shawna. –Suspiré–. No es que no me fíe de ella, pero ambos sabemos que si sabe que soy Flash y encuentra novio se lo acabará contando en algún momento, y **no me fío** de sus posibles novios.

Entrecerró los ojos durante un segundo y acabó asintiendo con la cabeza para darme la razón. No pude verlo con mucha claridad, pero juraría que antes de girarse hacia el bloque de hielo que todavía estaba allí esbozó un gesto de orgullo y no pude evitar sentirme bien conmigo mismo por ello.

En un momento mi hombre hizo desaparecer el hielo, pero cuando la chica estuvo libre no se acercó a ella, tan solo miró al moreno para que trajera algunas mantas o cualquier cosa que le pudiera devolver el calor corporal o intentar reanimarla si es que no tenía pulso.

Tenía los labios casi morados por la hipotermia que estaba sufriendo, estaba bastante pálida y ni siquiera se estaba moviendo. Prácticamente no la podía ver respirar, por lo que por un momento supuse que habíamos actuado demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, antes de que el ingeniero pudiera dar un paso siquiera, la doctora abrió los ojos y pude ver que eran de color blanco, o incluso un azul muy claro.

No pude acabar de descifrar el color por la sorpresa del movimiento repentino y porque no nos dejó reaccionar antes de levantarse de golpe, mirar a su alrededor y empujar sus manos hacia mi novio.

Tanto él como yo abrimos muchísimo los ojos, sorprendidos, al ver que unas pequeñas estalactitas salían volando hacia mi pareja.

Evidentemente me moví rápidamente para apartarlo del camino y se me clavó una en el brazo, pero me la quité enseguida y miré a la chica frunciendo el ceño y preparado para atacar si fuera necesario.

–¿Es esa forma de tratar a quien te acaba de salvar la vida? –habló Len con arrogancia–. Deberías estarme agradecida, no intentar matarme.

–¡Tú me congelaste! –exclamó–. ¡Es culpa tuya que acabara así! –Se miró las manos–. Y encima ahora…

Su pelo empezó a cambiar, poniéndose blanco poco a poco, y la observé con cautela y curiosidad. Lo cierto era que nunca me habría esperado que ocurriera algo por el estilo, pero me gustaban los giros interesantes de los acontecimientos.

–No te equivoques, vosotros sois los que hicisteis estallar mi pistola de frío. –Se cruzó de brazos–. Los tres salimos volando y, al parecer, tu gen meta-humano se activó por el accidente –explicó–. Enhorabuena.

–Gracias –contestó–, ahora podré matarte sin ayuda de ningún aparato.

No sabía a qué se debía el repentino cambio de actitud de la doctora, pero la miré fijamente, dispuesto a noquearla si fuera necesario. Por suerte para ella, mi hombre intervino antes de que ella hiciera algún movimiento.

–¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? –Sonrió de lado–. Si consigues ganarme, podrás matarme, encerrarme o lo que quieras hacer conmigo –dijo–, pero si yo salgo vencedor te unirás a mis Renegados.

Miré a mi pareja con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera loco y cuando creí que escucharía a la mujer quejarse simplemente sonrió de lado, quizá de forma un poco sádica, y asintió con la cabeza.

–Está bien –aceptó la doctora–, pero no esperes que me contenga.

–Lo mismo digo –respondió mi novio–. Vayamos a un sitio donde nadie ajeno pueda salir herido para no tener que preocuparnos de nuestros alrededores.

Caitlin parecía escéptica y por alguna razón me dio la impresión de que le daban igual los daños colaterales. Aun así, comenzó a caminar hacia una sala más grande de los Laboratorios en los que no había nada por medio.

Allí, dejándose observar por las cámaras de seguridad, comenzaron a pelear y no pude evitar ponerme tenso durante unos segundos. Mi hombre parecía estar en desventaja, estaba esquivando mayoritariamente y prácticamente no le daba tiempo a atacar.

Sin embargo pude darme cuenta de más de uno de sus gestos y me relajé notablemente porque lo conocía muy bien y fui consciente en ese momento de que tan solo la estaba probando. La estaba observando, viendo cómo atacaba, cuáles eran sus debilidades y cuáles eran las diferencias y similitudes con sus propios poderes.

–¿Por qué estás tan relajado? –preguntó el moreno–. Tu querido va perdiendo.

–No. –Sonreí de lado–. Solo está jugando con ella.

Quizá durante unos momentos pareció no creerse mis palabras, pero después de unos largos minutos, cuando mi pareja ya se había cansado de perder el tiempo, finalizó la pelea sin esfuerzo.

–No sabes controlar tus poderes –habló Len con seriedad, reteniéndola en el suelo con su hielo–, tan solo los usas como un arma. –La miró desde arriba con superioridad–. Debes aprender a sentirlos como parte de ti o cualquiera con algo más de cabeza y experiencia podrá derrotarte sin parpadear. –Sonrió de lado con arrogancia–. En fin, bienvenida a los Renegados, a Ronnie le gustará saber la noticia.

Cuando me giré a mirar a Cisco este estaba pálido y tenso, probablemente pensando que ahora estaría solo entre enemigos o algo parecido. Rodé los ojos, negué con la cabeza y le di una palmada en la espalda intentando reconfortarlo un poco a pesar de que todavía seguía cabreado con él por la explosión de la pistola de frío.

–No te preocupes –comenté–, si tus intenciones con Lisa son puras y no vuelves a intentar nada en nuestra contra Len te recibirá con los brazos abiertos a la familia.


	20. Everyday is a good day to die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry se pone celoso de Killer Frost y Mardon hace de las suyas.

Caitlin (o Killer Frost, como había querido que la llamáramos) se había adaptado bastante bien a su nueva situación. Se notaba que todavía era ella, la dulce doctora que se preocupaba por los demás, pero era más despiadada y mucho más suelta.

Ronnie y ella hacían incluso mejor pareja que anteriormente porque ahora, con sus poderes y los pequeños cambios en sus personalidades, parecían estar más unidos, pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera celoso.

Desde que Cisco y Hartley habían construido una sala especialmente para que mi pareja y la chica pudieran entrenar (aunque el Renegado creyera que solo era para ella), ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Cada dos por tres se encontraban allí, peleando y mejorando sus habilidades con sus poderes.

Al llegar ese día corriendo a los Laboratorios después de detener un pequeño robo no fue diferente.

Sabía que era una tontería por mi parte, mi novio me amaba y adoraba más que a nada en el mundo, pero simplemente no podía controlarlo. Podía ver cómo Len se divertía con la mujer, cómo se hacía más fuerte, y eso tan solo hacía que me dieran ganas de entrar allí y arrancarle el corazón a la doctora sin pensármelo dos veces.

A pesar de eso y de mis crecientes sentimientos de odio hacia Caitlin, prefería pasar el rato con ella si eso conseguía que no tuviera que acercarme a Mark Mardon.

A medida que pasaban los días lo iba notando cada vez más tenso conmigo, por alguna razón, y siempre que estábamos en una misma habitación podía notar su mirada clavada en mi nuca. Era bastante inquietante y no tenía ni idea de por qué actuaba así conmigo.

Estaba claro que no iba a intentar nada en mi contra porque sería un suicidio por su parte. Mi pareja lo convertiría en un cubito de hielo antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera igualmente escalofriante cada vez que ocurría.

–Tierra llamando a nerd adorable. –Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Lisa–. ¿Estás bien, Barry? No tienes muy buena cara.

–¿Qué? –pregunté quedando como un idiota.

–Tenías la misma mirada que cuando cambié de canal mientras estabas viendo Star Trek –dijo con diversión–, así que dime, ¿quién te ha ofendido tanto como para que estés así? –Inconscientemente miré a la doctora–. ¿Frosty?

–¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamé, quizá demasiado rápido–. Estaba pensando en la forma tan rara en la que está comportándose Mark últimamente.

–No me intentes cambiar de tema. –La morena sonrió como un depredador y se separó de Cisco para acercarse a mí–. Estás celoso, ¿verdad?

–¿Quién está celoso? –preguntó mi novio entrando por la puerta–. ¿Debería preocuparme por algo?

–Barry está celoso de Killer Frost. –Se rió Lisa–. Al parecer nuestro pequeño cachorrito se siente abandonado.

–¿Es eso cierto, amor mío? –Mi hombre me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un beso en el cuello–. Si quieres podemos irnos a casa y allí te presto toda la atención que quieras y te demuestro lo mucho que te quiero.

–Lo siento, pero tendréis que dejar ese plan para otro momento. –Iris entró a la sala con una suave sonrisa–. Barry y yo habíamos quedado en Jitters hace… –Miró su reloj–. Veinte minutos.

Abrí mucho los ojos al escucharla y miré mi teléfono para ver la hora. Mi amiga tenía razón, y no solo eso, también tenía unos pocos mensajes suyos preguntándome por dónde iba, si estaba bien y el último informándome que iba a venir a los Laboratorios.

–¡Lo siento mucho, Iris! –exclamé sinceramente–. No sé qué me ha pasado, he perdido la noción del tiempo.

–No te preocupes. –Se rió–. Siempre has sido olvidadizo y no eres capaz de llegar a ningún sitio a tiempo –dijo–, no sé por qué pensé que teniendo superpoderes eso iba a cambiar.

Sonreí con algo de culpabilidad y me separé sin prisa de Len antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y cambiarme el traje de héroe por mi ropa de calle. Al fin y al cabo tenía cosas importantes que hablar con la periodista y si pasando un poco más de tiempo con ella ponía celoso a mi novio, pues mejor.

Desgraciadamente tenía muy claro que eso no iba a pasar porque mi hombre sabía muy bien lo enamorado que estaba de él y lo mucho que lo admiraba. Sí, por supuesto que yo también sabía lo mucho que me quería y adoraba, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera darse cuenta de lo poco interesante que era después de estar tanto rato con alguien con sus mismos poderes.

¿Y si decidía que ya no quería estar más conmigo? ¿Y si prefería a alguien que pudiera igualarlo, ser tan frío como él? ¿Y si simplemente decidía que se había aburrido de mí y que no quería saber nada más de mí? Todas las palabras de mi padre adoptivo se amontonaron en mi cabeza en un segundo, pero igual de rápido decidí dejar de pensar por ahora en todo eso.

–Ya la has oído. –Le sonreí levemente a mi novio–. Nos vemos luego –dije–, espero que esta noche siga en pie eso de demostrarme cuánto me quieres y prestarme mucha atención.

–Por supuesto, Barry –contestó con una sonrisa ladeada–, siempre.

Sin perder más el tiempo (aunque nunca era una pérdida de tiempo estar con mi hombre) Iris y yo nos fuimos y charlamos tranquilamente de las cosas que nos habían sucedido desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

Para ser sincero tan solo habían pasado unos días, pero como ahora nos podíamos poner al día no dudábamos en hacerlo siempre que nos veíamos, aun si tan solo habían pasado unas horas.

–Bueno, ¿de qué iba esa escenita que estabais montando en los Laboratorios? –preguntó estando ya en Jitters–. Parecías un poco… asustado.

Tras pensarlo durante un momento suspiré y le conté las dudas que estaba teniendo y mis preocupaciones. Podría haberle intentado colar cualquier trola, pero sabía que, como periodista que era, no dejaría de insistir fácilmente. Era mucho más fácil contarle la verdad.

–¡Eso es una locura, Barry! –exclamó–. No hace falta ser un genio para ver cuánto te adora Snart –dijo con una suave sonrisa–. Te ama con locura y no te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie –aseguró–, no dejes que las palabras desconfiadas de mi padre te atormenten.

–Lo sé, lo sé –aseguró en voz baja–, es solo que… a veces me cuesta creer lo afortunado que soy y pienso que en cualquier momento lo perderé todo.

La chica me miró de forma comprensiva, trató de animarme un poco y nada más pudo cambió de tema para que dejara de pensar en todo eso. Quizá trató de hacerlo de forma disimulada para que no me diera cuenta, pero sin duda me percaté, aunque no por eso estuve menos agradecido.

Hablamos de los primeros preparativos de su boda, pues a pesar de que todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para ese día, no había tiempo para perder. Todavía estaban buscando un buen sitio para celebrarla, decidiendo la fecha (sabían en qué época la querían hacer, pero no todavía el mes exacto y mucho menos el día) y a cuánta gente querían invitar.

Nos distrajimos con eso hasta que se nos hizo tarde, pero antes de poder despedirnos mi teléfono empezó a sonar como un loco.

–La alarma de meta-humanos –murmuré–. Siento tener que irme así, hablamos luego.

Sin más palabras porque no eran necesarias, salí corriendo de allí y usé toda mi velocidad cuando nadie me vio. No podía arriesgarme a que cualquier persona supiera sobre mi identidad secreta porque eso pondría potencialmente en riesgo las vidas de mis amigos.

Sí, era muy poco probable que eso ocurriera porque mi novio seguía siendo Lenny, pero siempre había locos por el mundo y cuantas menos excusas les diera mejor.

Al llegar a los Laboratorios tan solo estaban allí Cisco y Lisa y por un momento sonreí de lado, pero el gesto se me borró por completo de la cara al escuchar la dirección que me dijo el moreno.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos, giré mi cabeza hacia la pantalla para asegurarme de que no se había equivocado y palidecí. La dirección era la casa de mi padre adoptivo, la casa de Joe.

En un instante me cambié para ponerme el traje de Flash y corrí hasta allí, viendo a Mardon con claridad a medida que me acercaba. A su lado estaba el policía, y pude ver cómo le caía un rayo antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Me negué a pensar en lo peor y me acerqué hasta allí todavía más rápido, pero cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde. Joe estaba en el suelo, sin pulso, y con marcas evidentes de que lo que lo había matado habían sido rayos y bolas de granizo.

Lo único que pude hacer fue correr y gritar.


	21. Second chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry y Leonard van a salvar a Joe.

Ni siquiera miré en qué dirección estaba corriendo, no sabía hacia dónde iba, ni cómo diablos no me estaba chocando con nada. Tan solo tuve una sensación extraña, como que las cosas cambiaban en torno a mí, y para cuando me paré estaba en los Laboratorios STAR.

Al mirar a mi alrededor pude ver cómo mi novio y Killer Frost peleaban y fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué seguían todavía entrenando? ¿Por qué diablos tenían que pasar tanto rato juntos?

Negué internamente con la cabeza, ahora no era momento de pensar en eso. Tenía que hablar con mi pareja, explicarle la situación y hacer que Mark Mardon pagara por haber asesinado a mi padre adoptivo.

–Tierra llamando a nerd adorable. –Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Lisa–. ¿Estás bien, Barry? No tienes muy buena cara.

–¿Qué? –pregunté quedando como un idiota.

–Tenías la misma mirada que cuando cambié de canal mientras estabas viendo Star Treck –dijo con diversión–, así que dime, ¿quién te ha ofendido tanto como para que estés así? –Inconscientemente miré a la doctora–. ¿Frosty?

–¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamé, quizá demasiado rápido.

Entonces me quedé callado durante un momento, viéndolo de repente todo a cámara lenta y fruncí el ceño mientras pensaba. La conversación me resultaba familiar, ¿no la había tenido esa misma mañana? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

–¡Pero eso no importa ahora! –aseguré–. Tengo que hablar con Lenny, Mark ha…

–No me intentes cambiar de tema. –La morena sonrió como un depredador y se separó de Cisco para acercarse a mí–. Estás celoso, ¿verdad?

–¿Quién está celoso? –preguntó mi novio entrando por la puerta–. ¿Debería preocuparme por algo?

–Barry está celoso de Killer Frost. –Se rió Lisa–. Al parecer nuestro pequeño cachorrito se siente abandonado.

–¿Es eso cierto, amor mío? –Mi hombre me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un beso en el cuello–. Si quieres podemos irnos a casa y allí te presto toda la atención que quieras y te demuestro lo mucho que te quiero.

–Lo siento, pero tendréis que dejar ese plan para otro momento. –Iris entró a la sala con una suave sonrisa–. Barry y yo habíamos quedado en Jitters hace… –Miró su reloj–. Veinte minutos.

Abrí mucho los ojos al escucharla y miré mi teléfono para ver la hora y _el día_. Era por la mañana de ese mismo día que ya había vivido, por lo que me separé de mi hombre y me llevé una mano a la cabeza con confusión.

–¿Soy el único que está teniendo hoy más de un déjà vu? –preguntó Cisco.

Entonces lo miré fijamente, eso no había ocurrido esa mañana, definitivamente no, y no sabía si era una buena señal o no pero iba a aprovechar ese momento para atraer la atención al tema que importaba en ese momento.

Si tenía razón, todavía tenía la posibilidad de salvar al hombre que me había criado.

–¡No! –exclamé–. ¡Eso es lo que estoy intentando decir! –Tragué saliva con dureza–. Creo… Creo que he viajado en el tiempo –expliqué–, Guideon dijo que era posible, ¿cierto?

–¡Eso es alucinante! –habló el moreno antes de fruncir el ceño–. ¿Pero por qué solo yo he tenido la sensación de que estaba repitiendo el día?

–No lo sé, ya lo descubriremos, pero ahora tenemos que centrarnos en algo más importante –contesté girándome hacia mi novio–. Tienes que encontrar a Mark, va a… va a…

–Cálmate, amor mío –dijo con tono suave pero firme–, respira hondo y cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Sacó su teléfono mientras yo asentía con la cabeza, todavía agitado, y comencé a seguir sus instrucciones, cogiendo aire y soltándolo con lentitud.

–Mardon va a matar a Joe. –Sollocé–. Lleva tiempo comportándose de forma extraña, pero no creí que cruzaría esa línea.

Escuché a mi amiga inhalar aire y cuando la miré se había llevado las manos a la boca y tenía un gesto de preocupación y miedo que probablemente superaba el mío.

–Mick dice que nadie ha visto a Mark en todo el día –habló de repente mi pareja–. Maldita sea, debí haber previsto algo así. –Fruncí el ceño y lo miré con confusión–. Hoy habría sido el cumpleaños de su hermano –explicó–. Sabía que se estaba comportando de forma errática, pero no pensé que atacaría a Joe, está totalmente descontrolado.

–¡Tenemos que avisarle! –exclamó Iris.

–¿Y qué le decimos? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Qué Len y yo hemos escuchado a Mark amenazar con matarlo y no hemos hecho nada al respecto? –La miré a los ojos con temor–. No puedo decirle la verdad, Iris, volvería a decir que vivo en mi mundo de fantasía y aunque no lo hiciera tan solo empeoraría las cosas. –Suspiré–. Dirá que Lenny me está usando, que no me quiere, que me pone en peligro a propósito y que si sigo haciendo esto voy a acabar, como mínimo, gravemente herido. –Negué con la cabeza–. Me sé todos sus argumentos, Iris.

–Quizá no le podamos advertir –intervino mi novio–, pero lo podemos proteger esta vez –aseguró–. Al fin y al cabo, sabemos dónde va a estar, ¿verdad?

–¿Y qué quieres que hagamos entonces? –Mi amiga frunció el ceño–. Ese tipo controla el clima, ¿qué puede hacer alguien con una pistola de hielo y otro con mucha velocidad?

–Ey, es una pistola de **frío** , gracias –dijo el ingeniero con tono ofendido–, y yo puedo ayudar con eso. –Sonrió con orgullo–. Creé un dispositivo para contrarrestar los poderes de Mardon.

Menos Iris y Killer Frost, que acababa de aparecer por la puerta, todos miramos a Cisco con sorpresa y una ceja alzada por las posibles implicaciones de esa afirmación. ¿Con qué intención exactamente había construido algo así?

–No me miréis así, tengo que mantener a Barry a salvo, ¿cierto? –Se cruzó de brazos–. Eso incluye también protegerlo de los Renegados. –Entonces alzó una ceja al ver que no dejábamos de mirarlo–. La policía no tiene mis juguetes, ¿verdad? –preguntó–. Pues ya está, si quisiera usarlos seriamente contra vosotros los habría producido en masa y los habría entregado en todas las comisarías de la ciudad.

Por primera vez desde que había recibido la alerta de meta-humanos en la casa de mi padre adoptivo fui capaz de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía si era por Lisa o si en el fondo le estaba cogiendo cariño a mi pareja, pero el moreno cada vez era menos hostil con nosotros.

–Bien –dijo mi hombre con sequedad–, pero cuando todo esto termine quiero ver esos juguetes tuyos.

–¿Y estropear la sorpresa, Lenny? –pregunté con diversión–. No creí que fueras de esos.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y en silencio, probablemente pensando qué le beneficiaría más hacer en esa situación, como siempre hacía. Sin embargo enseguida negó con la cabeza discretamente y volvió a sacar su teléfono.

–Dime dónde tenemos que estar y a qué hora –pidió–, le diré a los demás que estén preparados también por si el invento de Cisco no funciona.

Le dije más o menos la hora a la que se activó la alerta y que Mardon había matado a Joe fuera de su casa, por lo que unos segundos después ya se encontraba llamando a Mick y dando órdenes.

–¿Qué hago yo mientras? –preguntó mi amiga, acercándose a mí–. Tengo que avisar a Eddie.

–No lo hagas. –La detuve al instante–. Si le dices que algo va mal o cualquier cosa, a lo mejor se queda con Joe –expliqué–, quizá incluso se lo diga a Joe y en vez de irse a su casa se vaya con Eddie a la vuestra para ver si estás bien. –Le puse una mano en el hombro–. Si Mark no ataca a Joe donde sé que lo atacará podría morir de nuevo, Iris, y no sé cómo viajar en el tiempo, lo hice totalmente sin querer. –Negué con la cabeza–. No nos podemos arriesgar a que algo cambie y salga todo mal. –Suspiré–. Por favor, quédate conmigo y vamos a elegir la fecha y el lugar, ¿vale? –pregunté con una suave sonrisa–. Sé que llevas las cosas en esa cartera.

Me miró con preocupación y nerviosismo y la entendía. Yo también quería avisar a Joe, protegerlo, pero no sabía si al decirle lo que iba a pasar intentaría hacer alguna locura, y no nos podíamos permitir algo así.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos mirándome fijamente a los ojos, pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y suspiró antes de asentir con la cabeza.

–Algo me dice que ya sabes qué es lo que voy a elegir –murmuró–, y no me parece nada justo.

–Quién sabe –contesté–, parecías dudar sobre algunas cosas, quizá por tu estado de ánimo elijas cosas distintas.

Estuve entreteniéndola todo lo que pude, dándole mi opinión al igual que había hecho hacía unas horas, cuando habíamos hablado de todo eso. Simplemente fingí que no sabía nada de lo que ella quería y permití que eligiera de nuevo las cosas.

Eso fue, por supuesto, hasta que mi novio puso una mano en mi hombro y me hizo levantarme para irnos ya. Sin darme cuenta ya se estaba acercando la hora a la que habíamos decidido que nos empezaríamos a mover.

Mi hombre había puesto a Scudder a seguir a mi padre adoptivo ya que sus habilidades para meterse en cualquier objeto reflectante eran muy útiles para el espionaje. Los demás ya estaban en sus puestos cerca de la casa del detective, a la espera de cualquier orden, ya fuera quedarse en el lugar, marcharse rápidamente a otro o intervenir en la pelea.

Lenny también le había pedido a Shawna que si encontraban a Mardon que le avisara de que si intentaba hacer cualquier cosa lo iban a parar, pero no habíamos tenido noticias satisfactorias.

Mark había hecho lo imposible para que nadie diera con él, probablemente para poder bañarse en el odio, la rabia y la pérdida.

Entendía que echara de menos a su hermano, pero que quisiera matar a Joe era solo una forma de intentar buscar culpables y no señalarse él mismo. Al fin y al cabo, el accidente que lo había convertido a él en un meta había matado a Clyde.

–Será mejor que vayamos haciendo camino –habló mi pareja–. Es preferible llegar antes y estar preparados que llegar después.

Asentí suavemente con la cabeza y entonces puse mi mano sobre la de la periodista con confianza.

–Lo traeremos de vuelta –aseguré–, te lo prometo.

Mi amiga sonrió levemente, aunque todavía preocupada y me abrazó con fuerza. Después de eso me dio un beso en la mejilla y suspiró mirando las fotos de los lugares entre los que había decidido dónde hacer la boda.

Mi novio y yo nos marchamos, siendo seguidos por Killer Frost y Deathstorm (a Cisco le gustaba poner motes y ya había empezado a nombrar a todos los Renegados), y cuando por fin estuvimos cerca de la casa en la que había crecido desde que mi madre había sido asesinada cada uno nos fuimos a nuestros escondites.

Len y yo, por supuesto, nos metimos en la casa tras asegurarnos de que estaba vacía y aproveché el momento para mostrarle la que había sido mi habitación.

Suspiré levemente al ver que todo estaba igual que cuando me fui y dejé el traje de Flash sobre la cama junto a la _“Varita mágica”_ para cambiarme rápidamente cuando fuera necesario. Seguro que Joe estaba esperando que cualquier día volviera llorando y con el corazón roto o que me dejara convencer por sus palabras y dejara a mi hombre.

Le mostré sin prisas cada tontería que me traía recuerdos o algunas cosas que habían significado mucho para mí pero que aun así había dejado en aquella casa porque todavía la consideraba mi hogar.

Bajé la mirada durante unos segundos, pensando en que hacía demasiado tiempo que no me había pasado por allí y en un momento dado se me pasó por la cabeza que quizá ya era hora de llevarme las cosas que faltaban.

Antes de poder seguir ese hilo de pensamientos escuché la puerta de la casa y miré a mi hombre. Él asintió con la cabeza con seriedad y ambos bajamos al piso inferior para encontrarnos con el policía y que supiera que estábamos allí.

Cuando vio movimiento se sobresaltó y fue a por su arma enseguida, pero al ver que éramos nosotros tan solo frunció el ceño y nos miró fijamente.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó sin rodeos.

–Queríamos asegurarnos de que estás bien –contestó mi hombre por mí–, Mardon se ha estado comportando de manera extraña estos días y hoy habría sido el cumpleaños de su hermano.

Cogí de la mano a mi novio, buscando en él apoyo y tranquilizarme, pues al mirar a mi padre adoptivo tan solo conseguía recordar la imagen tan reciente que tenía de su cadáver tirado en la calle.

De nuevo me entraron ganas de llorar y al mismo tiempo de abrazar a Joe, pero no podía tener hacer algo tan extraño en ese momento. Tenía que concentrarme y estar atento a la llegada de Mark para poder detenerlo. Se lo había prometido a Iris.

–Muy amable por tu parte. –Levantó la cabeza para demostrar que no le tenía miedo a mi pareja–. Si solo habéis venido para eso ya os podéis largar –dijo mirando sobre todo a Len–, no me he cruzado con Mardon en todo el día. –Chasqueó la lengua y se giró hacia mí–. Y me jugaría un brazo a que si me ataca es porque tu querido novio se lo ha ordenado.

–Por el amor de Dios, Joe, ¿quieres dejar de culpar a Len de todo? –pregunté nervioso y al borde del llanto–. Estamos aquí para protegerte, no para atacarte –aseguré–, así que por favor, tan solo déjanos hacerlo y luego nos iremos.

Supe, por su ceño fruncido, que lo que había dicho le había parecido extraño pero antes de poder intentar interrogarme sobre el asunto escuchamos un trueno muy cerca de la casa y seguidamente un grito.

–¡Sé que estás ahí dentro, West! –exclamó Mark desde la calle–. ¡Sal de ahí y enfréntate a mí como un hombre!


	22. Fighting storms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry se enfrenta a Mardon y discute con Joe.

Pude darme cuenta por el gesto de mi padre adoptivo de que tenía toda la intención de seguirle el juego al Renegado y salir a enfrentarse a él, pero lo cogí del brazo antes de que pudiera hacer nada. No iba a permitir que muriera, no de nuevo, no a manos de la misma persona y menos todavía si podía evitarlo.

–Deja que nos encarguemos nosotros –dije con seriedad–, intentaremos calmarlo y llevárnoslo de aquí –aseguré–. Si te ve a ti se alterará más.

–¿Y después qué? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Lo dejarás huir para que pueda seguir causando problemas después de haberme intentado atacar?

–Lo que hagamos con Mardon es asunto nuestro –respondió mi pareja–. Tú simplemente quédate aquí porque está en juego tu maldita vida.

Cuando fuimos a salir intentamos hacerlo rápidamente para que el policía no replicara, pero antes de llegar a la puerta cogió a mi hombre del brazo con fuerza.

–Dices que es peligroso y que está en juego mi vida –habló con seriedad–, pero aun así vas a dejar que Barry te acompañe.

–Si no dejaras de menospreciarlo te darías cuenta de que es mucho más fuerte e inteligente de lo que piensas –contestó mi novio con el mismo tono–. Él es mucho más capaz que yo de enfrentarse a Mardon, pero porque me preocupo por él estaré allí fuera apoyándolo. –Miró la mano de mi padre adoptivo, la cual todavía lo estaba agarrando–. Ahora suéltame y déjame salvar tu lamentable vida.

Los truenos que creaba Mark empezaron a sonar con más frecuencia y como no vi que Joe tuviera intención de dejar el tema suspiré y le puse una mano en el hombro.

–Por favor, Joe, ve a la cocina y ponte un vaso de whiskey –pedí–, volveremos enseguida.

El hombre me miró fijamente durante unos largos segundos pero finalmente me hizo caso, y yo aproveché que ya no me veía para correr a cambiarme de ropa y coger el arma que usaría contra el Renegado.

Una vez hecho todo eso finalmente salimos de la casa y enfrentamos al meta que estaba intentando atacar al detective. Nos acercamos hasta que estuvimos cara a cara pero con algo de distancia entre nosotros para que nos diera tiempo a reaccionar.

–Mark, si te das ahora por vencido no te encerraré –dije con firmeza, haciendo vibrar mis cuerdas vocales para que no reconociera mi voz–, pero si sigues con tu plan de venganza me veré obligado a pararte los pies.

–Soy más fuerte que vosotros. –Empezó a crear nubes en la zona–. Aunque seáis dos contra mí no podréis detenerme.

–No soy el líder de los Renegados solo por ser fuerte, Mardon –habló mi pareja–, también soy inteligente y siempre pienso en todo, así que no intentes ganar una batalla que ya has perdido.

–¡WEST MATÓ A MI HERMANO!

En ese momento supe que no íbamos a poder razonar con él y vi que levantó las manos para atacarnos. Evidentemente no pensaba dejar que lo hiciera, por lo que alcé la Varita Mágica (a Cisco no solo le había dado por ponerle nombrecitos a las personas) y la usé para que no pudiera hacernos nada.

Sus poderes quedaron prácticamente anulados, así que mi hombre aprovechó para acercarse a el otro y dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza.

–Lo llevaré a los Laboratorios antes de que despierte. –Suspiré–. Enseguida vuelvo.

En apenas unos minutos encerré a Mardon en una de las celdas que teníamos, dejé el dispositivo que me había ayudado a pararlo sobre la mesa de Cisco y volví con mi hombre después de darle la enhorabuena al ingeniero por su trabajo.

Cuando por fin volví mi pareja acababa de guardar su teléfono, probablemente tras haber dicho a los demás que se podían ir a casa. Me sonrió con calidez y orgullo y le devolví el gesto justo en el momento en el que mi padre adoptivo salió de casa.

Me puse serio al verlo y pensé en alguna excusa rápida para explicar el hecho de que su hijo adoptivo no estuviera allí tras haberlo “visto” salir de la casa.

–He llevado a Barry a un sitio seguro –dije haciendo vibrar mis cuerdas vocales–, no es necesario que te preocupes por él.

–Tonterías –contestó al instante–. O eres Barry o yo tenía razón sobre Snart todo el tiempo. –Se cruzó de brazos y nos miró seriamente–. Nadie sonríe así a una persona por la que no siente nada, y menos todavía Leonard Snart.

Suspiré con resignación al escucharlo, me lo pensé durante unos largos segundos y finalmente comencé a entrar en la casa en la que me crié a pesar de que mi novio estaba negando con la cabeza.

Sabía que a Len le daba igual lo que Joe pensara de él, pero yo quería arreglar nuestra relación si era posible y poner al detective todavía más en contra de mi novio no iba a mejorar nada.

–Vamos adentro –murmuré ya con mi voz–, tengo mi ropa en mi habitación.

Nada más meternos en la casa subí a mi antiguo cuarto y me cambié de ropa en apenas unos segundos antes de volver a reunirme con los otros dos. Desde luego, a pesar del poco tiempo que los había dejado solos parecían tener ganas de discutir por cualquier motivo.

–¿Cómo… cómo haces eso? –preguntó Joe–. ¿Es cosa suya? ¿Ha estado experimentando contigo?

–¡¿Qué?! –Lo miré como si estuviera loco–. Por el amor de… ¡Por supuesto que no es cosa suya! –exclamé–. Tengo estos poderes por la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas –expliqué–, y no soy el único, Joe, hay mucha gente que ha sido afectada.

–¿Y esa es razón para salir a la calle vestido como un pervertido y arriesgar tu vida? –habló furioso–. ¡No es tu deber enfrentarte a criminales, sino el de la policía!

–Con todo el debido respeto, detective –intervino mi hombre–, Barry tiene mucha más capacidad para enfrentarse a dichos criminales que cualquier policía –dijo con seriedad–. ¿Qué habrías podido hacer tú contra alguien que controla el tiempo como Mardon? –preguntó–. Barry ya no es un niño al que tengas que cuidar, ya no te necesita para nada, y es mucho menos corrupto que cualquiera de las comisarías de esta ciudad, que se dejan sobornar.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, cansado de toda esa discusión y lo que sabía que vendría más adelante. Pero en ese momento no estaba de humor y necesitaba descansar de una maldita vez. Estaba exhausto.

–No puedo con esto ahora mismo –hablé con cansancio–, avisemos a Cisco y a Iris de que se pueden ir a casa y volvamos nosotros a la nuestra.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo o quejarse para seguir discutiendo, recogí el traje rojo de mi cama y me llevé a mi novio a los Laboratorios. Tras una corta conversación con los que estaban allí, finalmente nos fuimos a casa y me pasé el resto del día abrazado a mi pareja sin hacer nada más.

Había sido un día duro y todavía se pasaban por mi mente las imágenes de mi padre adoptivo tirado en el suelo, sin vida. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en todo eso porque Joe estaba bien, estaba vivo y podríamos seguir discutiendo por mucho tiempo.

Si esa noche me desperté durante la madrugada, gritando y sudando por las pesadillas que me perseguían, bueno, a nadie podía extrañarle. Por suerte para mí, sabía que en algún momento dejaría de tenerlas, pues me había pasado lo mismo después de la muerte de mi madre.

Todo pasaría. Todo estaría bien. Por ahora, sin embargo, tan solo saldría a correr por la calle para no tener que dormir otra vez ni verme perseguido por tan familiares malos sueños.


	23. Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry necesita hablar con Mardon, así que va a hacerle una visita.

Para cuando volví a casa ya se había hecho de día y mi novio estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico mientras desayunaba.

–Buenos días –dijo con calma–, ¿todo bien?

–No podía dormir, así que salí a correr –contesté–. No quería despertarte y necesitaba despejarme y no pensar en nada.

Mi novio se levantó de la mesa mientras me miraba con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación y se acercó hasta mí. Entonces levantó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla y me dio un beso en los labios que casi consiguió hacerme olvidar todas las cosas malas que habían pasado el día anterior.

–¿Pero estás mejor ahora? –preguntó–. Sabes que si lo necesitas puedo reorganizar toda mi agenda y quedarme todo el día en casa contigo.

–No hace falta, gracias. –Sonreí suavemente–. Ha sido tan solo una pesadilla, se acabarán yendo en cuanto mi cerebro se crea que Joe está bien.

Durante unos segundos me miró fijamente a los ojos, probablemente intentando descifrar si decía la verdad o no, y cuando se quedó satisfecho con lo que fuera que vio, tan solo asintió con la cabeza. Eso sí, no se olvidó de volver a besarme como si quisiera absorber todos mis problemas.

–Está bien, en ese caso te he dejado el desayuno en la nevera por si tienes hambre –aseguró–. Yo me tengo que ir ya porque tengo una reunión temprana, pero no por eso voy a aceptar que llegues tarde a trabajar si no tienes un buen motivo. –Me miró fijamente y acabó sonriendo levemente–. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, llámame a mí, a Mick o a Lisa.

Asentí con la cabeza para hacerle ver que lo había entendido todo a la perfección y me despedí de él cuando se marchó. Yo por mi parte desayuné sin demasiada hambre, lo justo para no desmayarme, y finalmente me arreglé rápidamente para ir a trabajar.

Lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de ir allí, pero por suerte para mí el día se pasó rápido y sin mucho trabajo duro para hacer. Sin embargo cuando terminó mi jornada laboral no me fui a mi casa, sino que me marché a los Laboratorios STAR. Necesitaba tener una charla importante con Mardon.

Bajé hasta donde estaban las celdas sin decirle a nadie que me encontraba allí y me paré delante de la del Renegado. No dije nada durante unos segundos, tan solo lo miré fijamente hasta que notó mi presencia y se puso en pie para encararme.

–Mira quién ha decidido venir a hacerme una visita. –Sonrió de lado–. ¿A qué has venido, Barry? –preguntó–. ¿A decirme lo mucho que me odias y cómo le vas a comer la polla a tu querido novio para que me dé la patada o me mate? –Me miró de arriba abajo–. No te creas que vales más para él que los Renegados, si hace cualquiera de esas cosas lo hará porque me enfrenté a él y no porque tú se lo pidas.

–¿Por qué haces esto, Mark? –pregunté negando con la cabeza–. Has perdido a tu hermano y si sigues comportándote así perderás a la única familia que te queda. –Suspiré con resignación–. Joe no tiene la culpa de que Clayde y tú seáis unos criminales y mucho menos de que ese día el Acelerador de Partículas explotara –dije con seriedad–. Lo que mató a tu hermano fue un accidente, nadie tiene la culpa, excepto quizá Eobard y él ya está muerto –expliqué–. Asesinar a mi padre adoptivo no te lo devolverá y tan solo conseguirás que las personas que ahora te apoyan, lo que te queda de familia, se vean obligadas a dejarte de lado.

–¿Y qué más da eso ahora? –preguntó a la defensiva–. Estoy aquí encerrado, ¿no es así? –Chasqueó la lengua–.Además, he oído que vuestros amiguitos de aquí de los Laboratorios están ayudando a construir un ala para meta-humanos en la cárcel y tengo muy claro que una de las celdas tiene mi nombre.

–Eso no es verdad –aseguré con tono firme–. No sé cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí porque yo no estoy preparado para que vuelvas a estar en libertad, sobre todo sin estar seguro de que no volverás a atacar a Joe o a Iris –expliqué–, pero no vas a ir a Iron Heights. –Lo miré fijamente a los ojos–. Todos cometemos errores de vez en cuando y no quiero que por eso Len o cualquiera de los Renegados sufra –hablé con sinceridad–, pero no te equivoques –advertí–, si cuando por fin salgas de aquí vuelves a cometer otro yo mismo le pondré el nombre a tu celda.

Para mi sorpresa Mardon sonrió levemente de lado y se rió.

–Eres demasiado bueno para el mundo de la gente con la que te rodeas, pero tienes huevos, por eso me gustas –admitió–. Gracias por el aviso, lo tendré en cuenta.

Asentí con la cabeza como única forma de despedida y me di la vuelta para marcharme, pero antes de lograr hacerlo Mark volvió a hablar.

–Vigila bien a ese Flash, Barry –dijo con seriedad, sentándose y mirando hacia el techo–, él y Snart parecen demasiado cercanos.

–No te preocupes –contesté con una sonrisa ladeada–, Flash no será ningún problema para mí.

Sin decir nada más seguí mi camino en silencio, aunque antes de poder ir a ningún sitio mi móvil vibró. Con curiosidad miré a ver quién era dado que no solía hablarme mucha gente a esas horas, y cuando vi el mensaje de Cisco fruncí el ceño.

**_“Ven a los Laboratorios. Joe está aquí haciendo preguntas y exigiendo respuestas.”_ **

Apenas medio segundo después ya me encontraba en el Córtex, donde estaban Caitlin y Ronnie además de Cisco y mi padre adoptivo, este último con el ceño fruncido.

–Menos mal, tío, por un momento pensé que nos iba a intentar detener antes de que llegaras –dijo el de pelo largo nada más verme–. ¿Podrías hablar con él y explicarle que el único que está aquí prácticamente en contra de su voluntad soy yo?

–Si Lisa te oye hablar así se va a sentir dolida –contesté alzando una ceja aunque con gesto divertido.

–Ey, no he dicho “totalmente en contra de mi voluntad”. –Se alzó de hombros–. Pero eso no es importante ahora, el Detective West necesita calmarse y entender que estás aquí por voluntad propia.

–No, lo que necesita el Detective West es irse a casa, a trabajar o cualquier parte que no sea este lugar –dije casi gruñendo mientras miraba a mi padre adoptivo–. Tenemos la situación controlada, Joe, no hace falta que vengas a juzgar ni a decirme lo peligroso que es esto, lo idiota que soy y que estoy loco. –Fruncí el ceño–. Ya no puedo soportar esto más, así que hasta que no vengas con intenciones de arreglar nuestra relación y no de intentar alejarme de la persona a la que amo tan solo déjame tranquilo.

Durante un momento me miró dolido, pero enseguida lo disimuló poniéndose serio e irguiéndose un poco.

–¿Dónde está Mark Mardon?

Resoplé al ver que me ignoraba por completo. Siempre lo hacía y me hería emocionalmente porque sabía que eso quería decir que no confiaba en mí, que me trataba todavía como si fuera un niño y no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, suspiré y le hice un gesto a Cisco para que pusiera en una de las pantallas las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad que teníamos en sus celdas.

Al ver que teníamos allí a más de un preso el policía abrió los ojos, alarmado, y me miró como si lo que acabara de ver fuera imposible.

–¡Barry, mantener a gente encerrada de esta forma es ilegal! –exclamó–. ¡Tendrían que estar en la cárcel, no aquí!

Apreté la mandíbula, lo miré fijamente a los ojos y llegué a una conclusión. No quería discutir más, estaba cansado y en ese momento deseaba demostrarle a Joe que no hacía lo que estaba haciendo porque me gustara.

–¿Sabes qué? –pregunté con hartazgo–. Te daré a uno de los presos.

–Pero Barry… –intentó intervenir Ronnie.

–Nada de peros –dije con seriedad mientras me daba la vuelta–. Voy a dejar que se lleve a Magenta, no os preocupéis tanto –aseguré–. Si después de que ella se escape porque ellos no tienen los recursos necesarios para mantenerla encerrada quiere que le empiece a entregar a los otros metas más peligrosos lo haré hasta que se dé cuenta de que es inútil –hablé en voz alta–, y si vuelven a matar no estará en mi conciencia.

Sin decir nada más bajé hasta las celdas con unas esposas especiales para anular sus poderes y se las entregué a la chica para que se las pusiera.

–Cuando salgas de aquí te irás con un detective –informé sin prisas–, te llevarán a una comisaría y estoy seguro de que en algún momento te quitarán las esposas porque todavía no están preparados para encerrar a meta-humanos –dije–. Cuando huyas, Flash no irá a por ti a no ser que vuelvas a intentar matar a alguien. –La miré fijamente a los ojos–. Recuerda que tu padre está en la cárcel y no puede hacerte daño, así que vive tu vida sin hacer daño a los demás.

–¿Me vas… me vais a dejar escapar? –preguntó–. ¿Por qué?

En el momento que vi que se ponía las esposas le hice un gesto a Cisco a través de la cámara para que abriera la celda y una vez lo hizo comencé a guiarla hacia el Córtex.

–Solo es tu día de suerte, así que aprovéchalo –contesté–. Intenta vivir tu vida legalmente, pero si no puedes… Si de verdad ves que no tienes salidas y solo si estás en una situación extrema busca a Leonard Snart o a cualquiera de los Renegados –dije–. Diles que vas de parte de Barry Allen y te abrirán las puertas de su casa. –La miré a los ojos–. Pero hazlo solo como última opción antes de robar o atacar a alguien, ¿entendido?

La chica me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida, pero asintió con la cabeza y yo no dudé en llevarla hasta donde estaba mi padre adoptivo. Entonces, sin intercambiar ninguna palabra con el policía le entregué a Frances negando con la cabeza y dejé que se marchara.

–Va a huir –dijo Caitlin con tono neutral–, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto que lo sé –respondí de forma un poco brusca–. Ya le he advertido de lo que le pasará si intenta usar sus poderes para hacer daño a la gente o robar –aseguré–, y también le he dicho que si ve que no tiene otras salidas que busque a Len. –Chasqueé la lengua–. Pero eso no es asunto de ninguno de vosotros.

Evidentemente de normal no habría sido tan borde, pero estaba molesto por cómo actuaba Joe conmigo y eso se mezcló con los celos que sentía hacia la doctora. Aun así, no quería discutir con nadie, y sabía que no era culpa de ninguno de los tres que estaba allí y que si hablaba con ellos nuestra relación podría complicarse.

Con un suspiro y un rápido “Lo siento” me marché de allí para correr un rato y después buscar a mi novio. Seguramente él podría tranquilizarme y relajarme como nadie más lo hacía.


	24. The future isn't written.

Después de estar un rato recorriendo la ciudad a toda velocidad y parando un par de atracos por el camino finalmente me fui a Saints & Sinners, donde sabía que estaría mi hombre. Allí le hice un gesto nada más entrar para que subiera conmigo al piso que le pertenecía de ese edificio y una vez estuvimos allí los dos solos simplemente me puse a llorar.

Habitualmente soportaba la tensa relación que teníamos Joe y yo, pero había días en los que simplemente me afectaba mucho. El detective era muy importante para mí, y que me tratara continuamente como un niño que no sabía lo que hacía ni lo que decía me dolía.

Mi pareja me acogió en sus brazos y me guió cuidadosamente hasta el sofá del salón, donde nos sentamos y me acurruqué contra él sin dejar de llorar. Solo cuando me calmé un poco le expliqué lo que había ocurrido.

–Se acabará dando cuenta de que está equivocado, Barry –murmuró mi pareja con suavidad y cariño–, y cuando lo haga podréis arreglar vuestra relación.

–¿Pero y si Eobard tenía razón? –pregunté entre sollozos–. ¿Y si Joe no cambia y me sigue tratando como si fuera un crío que no sabe lo que hace?

–Ese psicópata no tiene razón, amor mío, solo intenta meterse en tu cabeza. –Mi novio me empezó a acariciar el pelo para que me relajara–. Te dijo que nunca podrías arreglar tu relación con tu familia, pero ya has solucionado tus problemas con Iris, ¿verdad? –Me sonrió levemente–. En su futuro tú te casabas con ella, pero en este no, así que no podía saber lo que te espera.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza de forma inconsciente, relajándome en sus brazos poco a poco hasta que sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido. Ese hombre tenía un efecto en mí que al principio me asustaba, pero ahora lo abrazaba y me dejaba llevar por él porque era lo más magnífico que había sentido en mi vida.

Para cuando me desperté estaba solo en el sofá, con un almohadón bajo mi cabeza, tapado con una sábana y escuchando ruido proveniente de la cocina. Sonreí al imaginarme a mi querido criminal cocinando y me levanté para ir hasta donde él estaba y saludarlo.

–Está bien, despertaré a Barry e iremos para allá. –Lo escuché hablar por teléfono–. Aunque tardaremos un rato porque iremos en mi moto –dijo–. Hasta ahora.

–¿Ocurre algo? –pregunté mientras me acercaba a él para abrazarlo por el cuello–. Supongo que no es urgente si vamos a ir en tu moto.

–No, tranquilo, tan solo era Killer Frost –contestó rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos–, quiere que entrenemos un rato.

–¿Otra vez? –Fruncí el ceño–. Ya estuvisteis entrenando ayer, y quiero pasar el resto de la tarde contigo.

–Barry, amor mío, no tienes ningún motivo para estar celoso, te lo prometo –habló con tranquilidad antes de darme un beso en los labios–. Me gusta entrenar con Frost porque es divertido ver cómo se esfuerza tanto y nunca consigue vencerme. –Me acarició la mejilla con cariño–. Pero no hay nada más, no podría ni siquiera mirar a nadie más como te miro a ti porque tú eres perfecto y te amo más que a nada en el mundo. –Me sonrió levemente–. Solo quiero demostrarle que mi hielo es más fuerte que el suyo, pero si mi valiente héroe quiere pasar la tarde conmigo eso haré.

Mientras volvía a sacar el teléfono me hizo un gesto para que fuera preparando los platos para poder comernos lo que había preparado y tan solo unos minutos después ya estaba todo listo y ambos nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá de nuevo.

Mientras comíamos y veíamos la tele prácticamente pegados estuve pensando sobre unas cuantas cosas y acabé llegando a la conclusión de que mi novio tenía razón. El futuro no estaba escrito, todo era posible e iba a asegurarme de ser feliz junto a Lenny, estuviera o no Joe de acuerdo.

–Deberíamos irnos a casa antes de que se haga más tarde –murmuró mi pareja un rato después–. Si quieres podemos darnos un baño juntos allí y seguir viendo la tele hasta que nos quedemos dormidos.

Sonreí ampliamente y asentí con la cabeza porque no había nada más que me apeteciera hacer en esos momentos.

Una vez en casa lo preparamos todo para bañarnos y estuvimos relajándonos y haciendo el amor hasta que el agua se enfrió demasiado. Entonces, salimos de la bañera, nos secamos sin quitarnos las manos de encima y nos acomodamos en el sofá para quedarnos pegados, besándonos y queriéndonos hasta que ambos nos dormimos.

No había sido un gran día, pero solo por el rato en el que había estado con mi pareja había valido la pena porque me había dado cuenta de unas cuantas cosas.

Primero, aunque Joe tuviera tanto poder sobre mis sentimientos yo era muy fuerte y sabía que podría seguir adelante gracias al apoyo de Lenny y mis amigos porque ellos también eran una gran fuerza de la naturaleza en mi vida.

Segundo, quería que lo que había dicho Gideon se hiciera realidad y que el resto de mi vida lo pasara junto al hombre al que más quería, aunque fuera el criminal más poderoso de Central City.

Y por último, que el futuro no estaba escrito.


	25. The wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día de la boda.

Leonard y yo habíamos pasado por muchas cosas juntos desde el primer día. Citas, discusiones, momentos inolvidables… Pero si me tenía que quedar tan solo con uno, sin duda era el día de nuestra boda.

No muchos días después de haber encerrado a Mardon por intentar asesinar a mi padre adoptivo le había comprado un anillo a mi pareja y le había pedido matrimonio. No había sido nada fuera de lo normal, la verdad, ni siquiera había sido algo pijo, simplemente algo que nos definía a ambos: una cena en el Saints & Sinners con los demás Renegados, incluidos Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie e incluso había conseguido que estuviera también Iris ese día.

Después de la pedida de mano las cosas no habían sido muy fáciles porque Joe se había enfrentado tanto a mi prometido como a mí para intentar que canceláramos la boda, pero ambos le habíamos plantado cara pacíficamente y habíamos ganado nuestras respectivas batallas.

Viendo desde el altar a todos mis seres queridos sonreí ampliamente. Ese día era perfecto porque no solamente estaba mi padre allí para presenciarlo, sino también Iris, Joe y los Renegados, entre los que estaba Mardon.

Era evidente que no íbamos a sentar al ladrón y al detective ni remotamente cerca el uno del otro, pero Mark me había dado su palabra de que no intentaría nada, al igual que Joe me había dicho que se mantendría al margen de todo.

Lo único que me faltaba allí conmigo era mi madre, pero estaba feliz igualmente porque dentro de mí sentía que estaba a mi lado y que se alegraba por mí.

Sí, probablemente ningún padre querría que su hijito se casara con un criminal, con el jefe de una mafia, pero también estaba claro que lo que todo padre quería era que su hijo encontrara a alguien que le quisiera más que a nadie. Yo, por mi parte, sabía que había encontrado a esa persona en Leonard Snart y que había encontrado una familia en los Renegados.

Decir mis votos fue más difícil de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Sabía que me iba a emocionar porque me conocía muy bien, pero no me imaginé que me pondría a llorar tanto y que casi no se me entendería al hablar.

De cualquier forma, Lenny me había entendido, o por lo menos lo importante, que era que lo quería más que a nada del mundo y que haber decidido estar con él había sido la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Cuando por fin ambos nos dimos el “sí, quiero” y nos besamos, lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Estaba tan nervioso y tan feliz que tan solo podía pensar en estar cerca de mi marido (¿Y no era perfecto poderlo llamar así por fin?) y la vida que nos esperaba juntos.

Al subirnos a la limusina nos sentamos bien juntos, cogidos de la mano y con una sonrisa en la cara.

–Tan solo unas horas más y nos podremos ir a Grecia –dije con emoción–. Espero que después de este viaje vengan muchos más.

–Por supuesto que sí, amor mío –contestó con cariño, acariciándome la mejilla con una mano–, nos iremos donde quieras y cuando quieras, ya sabes que solo me lo tienes que pedir.

–Sí, pero si Flash desaparece muy a menudo al mismo tiempo que yo me voy de la ciudad la gente empezará a sospechar –murmuré con tristeza–. Sé que no te importa que la gente lo sepa, y a mí tampoco, pero me gusta poder hacer lo que hago sin que la gente hable de mí a mi espalda.

–Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que Flash no sea necesitado cada vez que nos vayamos –aseguró mi marido–. De todas formas, teniendo a Killer Frost, Deathstorm y Vibe aquí, podemos hacer que os turnéis a la hora de salvar la ciudad para que cuando no estés no se note la diferencia –comentó–. Así tendrás también días libres mientras estemos aquí.

–Sí, eso sería genial.

No mucho después llegamos al restaurante en el que daríamos el banquete y mientras nos relajábamos esperando a que el resto de invitados llegaran también llamamos al cámara para que nos hiciera unas pocas fotos más.

La comida, el baile y la fiesta pasaron sin problemas, a pesar de que tuvimos que impedir que Joe fuera a enfrentarse a Mardon cuando este se puso a hablar con Iris.

Finalmente, cuando todo terminó, nos fuimos despidiendo de los invitados y nos marchamos a nuestra casa cuando se acercó la hora de coger el avión. Ambos nos cambiamos con tranquilidad porque todavía teníamos tiempo, cogimos las maletas y nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

Mi familia no era perfecta, ni mucho menos, ¿pero para mí? Para mí era lo mejor que tenía e iba a hacer todo lo posible para protegerla y mantenerla como estaba. Si eso significaba tener que usar mis poderes para sacar a alguien de la cárcel o incluso herir a otra persona, bueno, ¿quién podía culparme?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi fic hasta el final, espero que os haya gustado :)  
> Este fic tendrá algunos epílogos, pero los escribiré más adelante porque tengo otros proyectos en mente.  
> Dejad comentarios para contarme qué os ha parecido esta historia!   
> Nos vemos :)


End file.
